Falcon's Revenge
by Sonnet
Summary: 3x4, AU, Quatre's city is destroyed by an unknown enemy. Together with his companions he travels to attain vengeance for his father and his people.
1. Part One

Warnings: R, 3x4, 1+R, 2+H, 5+S, 13+11, 6+9 - Sap, Angst, Lime, AU  
  
Disclaimer: As always I make no claim to Gundam Wing or any of its characters.  
  
A big thanks to Katie for beta reading this for me!  
  
Authors Notes: Due to the rules regarding ratings of the fiction posted, there will be some editing in later chapters to stay within the R rating for this story. The full versions will be archived on my website if anyone wants to read them! (I'll put a note on the relevant chapters if the have been edited!)  
  
FALCON'S REVENGE  
  
Part One - The Hunt  
  
'My Lord!'  
  
The servant ran frantically up the steps towards the battlements hoping above all hope that the Duke's son would be there. Trust the boy to disappear right when the Duke wanted to see him. The servant cursed under his breath as he continued to climb the stone stairs.  
  
Throwing the door open as he reached the top he stepped out into the sunlight sighing in relief as he caught a glimpse of blue behind one of the walls.  
  
'My Lord Quatre!'  
  
The servant called out again this time gaining the attention of the young man at the end of the battlements. He sat in one of the depressions of the parapet, one leg tucked in close to his body while the other dangled idly over the side of the wall.  
  
The clothing he wore was simple yet elegant betraying a young man who felt little need to flaunt his wealth in front of others. The servant smiled to himself, the young lord was well liked in the keep; always ready with praise and generous with his coin, the young man was always polite and warm even though he tended to spend much time alone with his thoughts.  
  
A serious man with little love for the frippery and pomp that so many of similar station seemed to revel in, the lord preferred his own company to those of his own age and rank.  
  
Leaping down effortlessly from the parapet the young lord possessed the inborn grace of a cat, quick and agile. He was well renown for being one of the finest swordsmen in the kingdom of Levas despite his youth.  
  
At approaching eighteen years of age the youth was tall and rangy, close on six-foot. Years spent on horseback hunting and patrolling the duchy had left him lean with none of the powerful shoulders and muscular arms usually associated with proficient swordsmen. Quatre relied on speed and skill rather than brawn while fighting and was the champion of many tournaments proving his methods were more than effective.  
  
Short blonde hair the colour of the sun's first rays as it broke above the horizon was worn to eye length at the front, perfectly complimenting the large ocean blue eyes that had brought many noble ladies courting the young man.  
  
Soft almost girlish features and a ready smile had helped the Duke's son gain the title of one of the most eligible bachelors in the Kingdom, through try as he might the Duke could not seem to find a suitable match for his son.  
  
'What is it Ricyn?' the lord asked, his manner and speech betraying slight irritation at his thoughts being interrupted.  
  
'Please forgive my intrusion my lord, but your father wishes to see you in his chambers, I was sent to bring you to him.' The young man nodded his tone softening as he spoke again, 'Very well, my thanks, you may return to your duties, I will report to my father momentarily.' Ricyn bowed murmuring 'your will, my lord' before vanishing back through the solid oak door closing it quietly behind him.  
  
Quatre stood silently for a moment gazing out across the ocean before sighing and making his way across the battlements to the door the servant had disappeared though moments before. Brushing stray locks from before his eyes and straightening his tunic and hose he quickly made his way down the stone stairs and out into the courtyard.  
  
Crossing the yard Quatre nodded politely, calling out the occasional greeting to the many servants and men at arms that greeted him as he walked. Slipping though another door Quatre silently followed the corridor that led to his father's rooms stopping briefly outside the door to gather his thoughts before knocking and waiting for his father to admit him.  
  
Duke Winner sat in a plush cowhide chair behind a large polished mahogany table, piled high with different papers and scrolls. He smiled as his son entered motioning for the youth to take a seat at the other side of the desk.  
  
'How are things with you today father?' Quatre enquired politely.  
  
'Busy as always at this time of year, Quatre, the peasants have just finished bringing in their harvests and keeping up with who has and has not paid their yearly tax is a time consuming job. We have had a good harvest this year though, there will be no shortage of food this winter.'  
  
Quatre nodded relieved, the previous year almost half of the autumn harvest had been wiped out by disease, the Duke had delved deeply into the Winner family's treasury to import food from Silden to ensure the population had enough food to last them the winter.  
  
The cost may have depleted the family resources slightly, but the gratitude from the people had made the expense more than worthwhile. Quatre could not help but smile in pride when he thought back to the parade the people of Rebalion had put on to honour his father, for he was truly a hardworking and dedicated ruler who cared deeply for his people, and Quatre had sworn to himself he would do everything in his power to follow in his father's footsteps.  
  
'Quatre, the Lady Liese and her daughter Katrina are due to arrive in three days.'  
  
Quatre rolled his eyes slightly at the prospect at yet another noblewoman and her daughter fawning over him in order to gain his father's favour.  
  
'I know this is difficult for you son but time waits for no man. I had been married a year by the time I was your age, I know you see no hurry in this matter but the fact is I am not a young man anymore, and I can't settle down and enjoy my old age until I have you married off with your own heir to ensure the safety of the duchy, surely you can see this!'  
  
Quatre sighed and lowered his head, 'Yes father I know. I'm sorry to be such a bother.'  
  
The duke chuckled under his breath. 'We still have time, don't fret, just promise me you'll give this girl more of a chance than the others, from what I've heard she is a quite lass, you might find she more suited to you than the last one, what was her name again?'  
  
Quatre grimaced, 'Rhiannon.' The girl had been loud and buxom, thrusting her assets into Quatre's face at every opportunity.  
  
He managed to take her constant hounding throughout dinner, even showing the good grace to take her for a few spins round the ballroom. However as soon as the girl pressed herself tightly against his body letting her hand slip down to caress his inner thigh Quatre had bolted, claiming a headache and fleeing up to his room, locking the door behind him in case the forward young woman decide to follow him.  
  
The duke caught the shudder that ran though his son and laughed heartily, 'Rhiannon! That was it, my what a feisty one she was. Well Katrina's mother has assured me Katrina is rather less forward, so you shouldn't have as much trouble with her. Just promise me you'll give this girl a chance!'  
  
Quatre nodded earnestly 'Of course father, if I may I thought I would go hunting this afternoon. It might be nice to serve some game while the lady and her daughter are in attendance.'  
  
The duke grinned. 'Any excuse, eh. I have no need for you for the rest of the day so do with it what you will. If you go out to hunt though I want you to take Heero with you, there have been rumours among the peasants of armed men to the South over the past few days. I want you to take a quick sweep along to Southern border just to make sure, you know what peasants are like but there's no point in getting careless.'  
  
Quatre stood up bowing slightly in his father's direction 'Your will, father,' he said before turning and leaving the room.  
  
Quatre found his father's captain in the barracks, the man came to attention banging his arm across his chest in salute as the young lord entered.  
  
Captain Yuy was marginally taller than Quatre standing just over six foot, he was of powerful build though still slim with short dark brown hair and piercing cobalt eyes betraying his origins as somewhere in the Yumilindon Arpeggio.  
  
A hard man, Heero was harsh spoken and had very little time for etiquette and manners, he spoke his mind with very little consideration of rank which was one of the reasons Quatre's father valued him so highly as an officer, the other reason being Heero possessed a brilliant military mind and was proficient in every variety of combat Quatre could think of.and probably a few he couldn't.  
  
A slight cough from the captain's direction broke Quatre from his thoughts. 'My lord, was there something you needed or are you merely here to gawk?'  
  
Quatre chuckled lightly, if any one other than Heero had spoken to him like that he would most likely be affronted, but he knew better than to take the captain's banter to heart.  
  
'I am heading out to hunt Heero, father has requested we run a patrol along the Southern boarder, are you ready to leave in the next hour?'  
  
The captain shrugged. 'If that's what you want, how many men do you want to take?'  
  
Quatre thought about it for a moment, in truth he would have rather gone alone, Heero and his men were solders and knew little when it came to tracking and hunting, they would make too much noise.  
  
'Five should be sufficient captain, please have someone ready my horse while I change.'  
  
The captain saluted again. 'You will, my lord' he said with a slightly mocking smile on his face before turning and barking out orders to his men, Quatre smiled and headed back across the courtyard towards his rooms to change and collect his bow and hunting knife.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Part Two

Warnings: R, 3x4, 1+R, 2+H, 5+S, 13+11, 6+9 - Sap, Angst, Lime, AU  
  
Disclaimer: As always I make no claim to Gundam Wing or any of its characters!  
  
A big thanks to Katie for beta reading this for me!  
  
FALCON'S REVENGE  
  
Part Two - Disaster  
  
Quatre rained in his mount, closing his eyes and reaching out with his other senses to gauge a picture of their surroundings.  
  
The patrol of the Southern boarder had produced no sign of armed men and Quatre and his guards had soon turned back towards the duchy's hunting grounds.  
  
The grounds comprised of close to twenty square leagues of land, from dense forest to vast grassy plains preserved by the duke's forester and rangers for hunting. Quatre loved to hunt and spent as much time as his duties allowed either hunting on horseback or on foot, he was a proficient tracker bettered only by the duke's rangers who's job it was to catch game for the household's meals as well as protecting said game from poachers and raiders.  
  
Quatre had never actually met one of the rangers though sometimes he thought he saw someone while he hunted on his own, a brief flicker in his vision was all as by the time he had turned whoever it was had vanished back into the trees.  
  
The young lord frowned as he searched the air for the scent of deer. 'What is it my lord?' Heero was used to his young charge's uncanny instincts and took heed when his master looked troubled, as he did now.  
  
Quatre opened his eyes to regard the captain, 'Listen, what can you hear?' Heero rolled his eyes but did as he was told, 'I don't hear anything, as you knew I wouldn't. I don't have hearing as good as yours my lord.'  
  
Quatre shook his head, 'That's not what I mean, I can't hear anything either, its completely silent out there and I feel' he fell silent for a moment knowing that it made others feel uncomfortable when he spoke about his ability to feel things they could not. 'I feel fear Heero, the whole damn forest stinks of it, something's not right.'  
  
The captain nodded grimly drawing his sword and motioning from the other men to do the same, 'Perhaps we should go back and return with more men?'  
  
Quatre shook his head. 'By the time we return whatever it is may have gone, we need to find it now!' There was urgency in the young man's voice that Heero had not heard before and nodding solemnly the captain followed his lord further into the forest.  
  
When the attack came there was little warning. Heero watched in horror as Quatre's mount screamed and reared up clearly showing the arrow lodged in its throat.  
  
Quatre barely had time to kick his feet from the stirrups and throw himself clear from the beast before the dying horse crashed to the ground. The young lord rolled and came up holding his sword, his eyes scanning the trees for any sign of the enemy.  
  
Another horse screamed behind Heero and fell rolling and crushing its rider beneath it. The captain snapped into action calling orders to the four remaining guards 'Surround the lord, protect him with your lives!'  
  
Quatre seemed about to argue but one look from Heero made him hold his tongue and he allowed the men on horseback to create a circle around him with their mounts.  
  
A crashing in the forest to the left signalled the arrival of the enemy and Quatre's eyes went wide as fully two dozen men crashed through the trees towards them. How had he missed so many people? It made no sense, even if they had been especially skilled, being able to move through the forest silently. Quatre should have felt them long before the attack.  
  
He readied his sword as the guard to his left fell from the saddle, a dagger in his throat. Quatre pushed back tears of anger and slapped the horse on the rump with the flat of his sword sending the beast fleeing into the forest and allowing him more room to manoeuvre.  
  
He caught a glimpse of movement to his right and turned bringing his sword up to parry the blow barely in time, the battle was hopeless he thought grimly, they were horribly outnumbered and their enemy had the advantage of surprise. Shoving the outrage aside Quatre focused and began fighting for his life.  
  
The fight had been raging for a while and only Heero and Quatre now stood, back to back the only thing keeping them alive the fact that the close quarters fighting in the trees only allowed two opponents to come at them at a time.  
  
Quatre swung and parried desperately but a deep cut in his left shoulder was causing him to lose blood at a dangerous rate, leaving him light headed and slowing his reactions.  
  
Heero risked a glance at the blonde and could see the young lord tiring quickly, 'Damn it!' he thought 'I'm going to lose him soon' with resignation he could see no way they would possibly get out of the fight alive.  
  
Shouting a war cry the captain launched a deadly overhead attack at the man facing him. As the man looked on in shock Heero's blade buried itself deep within his stomach. His eyes rolled up into his head and he went limp.  
  
There was no time for celebration however as the next man was on top of him, barely giving Heero enough time to kick the corpse from his blade and raise it in defence. Heero chanced another glance at Quatre and what he saw made his heart stop.  
  
The young lord's eyes were wide with shock as he looked down to regard the blade the man in front of him had plunged into his side. Gasping with pain Quatre fell to his knees knowing in his heart that this was the end. He felt no fear, only sadness for his father and a sense of loss that he would never be able to rule the land that he loved.  
  
Glancing at Heero he could see the pained look in the captain's eyes, 'I'm sorry,' Quatre whispered to his captain before his vision went black and all conscious thought ended.  
  
Heero screamed in rage as the raider calmly pulled his sword from the lord's body and raised it above his head to deliver the finishing blow. Heero knew he could never reach there in time to stop it and the only consolation was that he would not have to live much longer with the guilt that his lord had died before him.  
  
Suddenly the raider's eyes glazed and he fell to his knees clutching at the cross bolt sticking out of his chest. Heero flattened himself against the trunk of a giant oak as a barrage of fire rained down on the attackers as if from nowhere.  
  
Heero scanned the trees and finally spotted about twenty men standing high in the canopy calmly unleashing their rain of death on the men below. After about half their number had fallen the raiders broke and fled into the trees; the arrow fire stopping almost as quickly as it had begun and Heero stepped from behind the tree, his hands held up in surrender as he moved quickly to his charge's side.  
  
From high above he could hear someone giving orders to pursue the fleeing company but paid little heed to what was said.  
  
Turning Quatre's body over he lowered his head, the wound was large and deep, there was little hope that anyone, even a young man in his prime like Quatre would be able to survive such an injury.  
  
He heard a movement behind him and turned his head slightly to look up at the newcomer. Close to six and a half feet the young man was tall and slim, bordering on thin, though the fitted green tunic he wore clearly showed a strong muscular build.  
  
The man had striking features with deep green eyes that mirrored the forest around them. His reddish brown hair was worn short at the back but hanging long over his face obscuring half of it from view.  
  
The youth knelt down beside Heero and his eyes went wide, 'Quatre!' His voice was a whisper and it shook with barely suppressed rage.  
  
Turning quickly to the captain the man stood, 'My name is Trowa Barton, I am the forester and lead ranger for the duke, we have lodgings close to here, hurry and we may be able to save his life.'  
  
Heero nodded and scooped the unconscious lord into his arms, careful to avoid moving him as much a possible. Securing the young noble against his chest Heero said a prayer to Lucile, guardian of soldiers before hurrying after the ranger.  
  
TBC. 


	3. Part Three

Warnings: R, 3x4, 1+R, 2+H, 5+S, 13+11, 6+9 - Sap, Angst, Lime, AU  
  
Disclaimer: As always I make no claim to Gundam Wing or any of its characters!  
  
A big thanks to Katie for beta reading this for me!  
  
FALCON'S REVENGE  
  
Part Three - Recovery  
  
Quatre awoke to pain like nothing he had ever experience. His left hand side burned as though a thousand tiny pokers had been placed within his body.  
  
He shifted and moaned slightly, the noise bringing a gentle but firm hand to rest on his uninjured shoulder impeding any further movement. Quatre opened his eyes to see Heero standing beside the bed, his face unreadable.  
  
'Heero?'  
  
Quatre struggled to sit up but the captain frowned him into submission. Quatre glanced around the room, nothing was familiar. 'What is going on? Where am I?' he pressed and the captain sighed.  
  
'You know you shouldn't even be alive, how you manage not only to be awake but also this bothersome in only three days is nothing short of amazing' he said gruffly before gracing Quatre with a rare smile.  
  
'Glad your still with us my lord. After you took your wound I thought us done for, but some unexpected help turned up and defeated the raiders. Then we brought you here to see if we could patch you up.'  
  
Quatre frowned 'Unexpected help?'  
  
Heero nodded. 'Hn, from the forest rangers. Apparently the place we were ambushed is close to their barracks so when they heard the commotion they hurried to help us, not a moment too soon either. Their leader is a quiet young man called Trowa, I'm sure you'll meet him soon but until then you need to rest.'  
  
Quatre was about to argue but was cut off as he yawned involuntarily, feeling fatigue begin to take over again despite three days of rest, Quatre nodded slightly 'I'm glad you are safe Heero,' he murmured before once again sleep claimed him.  
  
The next time he awoke it was dark, a small fire burned in the heath opposite his pallet and Quatre could smell the distinctive aroma of spit roasted venison. His stomach cramped as if to reiterate to him that he had not eaten for three days.  
  
Glancing about the small room the young lord could see no one around to tell him otherwise so taking a deep breath he swung his legs over the side of the pallet and sat up.  
  
His side ached and his head swam but Quatre refused to let discomfort leave him like an invalid on his sick bed. Gritting his teeth he used the wall as support as he made his way across the room to where his breaches lay across a chair. Sitting on the chair he managed with much grunting and cursing to get the clothing on before turning his attention to his tunic.  
  
Seeing it nowhere in sight Quatre assumed it had been too soaked in blood to salvage. It was still autumn though he supposed, and not likely to be too cold, so with that thought in mind the young man got unsteadily to his feet and made his way to the door of the room.  
  
The door opened straight out onto a common area, a large fire burned brightly in the centre with a deer roasting slowly over the flames. Focusing his attention on the fire Quatre moved forward, swaying slightly but in all rather pleased with his progress. Pleased that was until a shout from the other side of the fire alerted the others the young noble's approach.  
  
Quatre paled slightly as he saw Heero rise from where he had been sitting talking to another man. The shift in concentration caused Quatre to loose his footing and crash towards the floor.  
  
Just before he hit the ground the young man felt strong arms from behind encircle him steadying him on his feet. Quatre turned his head and came face to face with the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.  
  
Deep forest green eyes encased in perfect features assaulted his senses and Quatre's legs gave way again only to be caught and lowered slowly to the ground still held tight against a sinfully lean and muscled body.  
  
Heero glared at the young man on the ground, 'Idiot!' he raged, 'What do you think you're doing? You shouldn't be up for a least another week, damn it Quatre don't you understand, you shouldn't even be alive!'  
  
The young lord lowered his head. 'I'm sorry Heero. I was, well I was hungry and there was no one about so.'  
  
'So you thought you'd make your merry way to feed yourself ignoring the fact you have what should've been a mortal wound in your side, you're an idiot; my Lord.' The honorific tacked on the end was spat with such sarcasm that Quatre winced and wondered just how he was going to talk himself out of this mess.  
  
To his relief the man behind him seemed to take pity on the blonde in his arms. 'He seems to be sufficiently reprimanded captain, perhaps we should get lord Quatre back to bed first and then you can continue to berate him in more comfortable surroundings?'  
  
There was an ironic wit in the man's tone that immediately adhered him to the young lord and Quatre willingly let him support him on the way back to the cabin.  
  
He turned back to look at the captain, 'Um, Heero?'  
  
The man's blue eyes narrowed dangerously, 'Um, I really am quite hungry, do you think,' the captain snarled making Quatre jump but he whirled round and strode off towards the camp fire leaving the Quatre and the mysterious stranger to make their slow way back to the room.  
  
The man was chuckling under his breath as they moved towards the cabin Quatre leaning heavily on him. The young lord looked up at him his face puzzled, 'What's so funny?'  
  
The man looked down at him giving him a half smile that made Quatre's heart pound 'Heero is usually so calm and focused, you really seem to irritate him though, I just found that slightly amusing.'  
  
Quatre returned the laugh grinning, 'I suppose you're right, he is very young for a captain, only five years older than myself I believe, but he has a short temper.'  
  
They both fell silent as the ranger helped Quatre back in to bed, 'I seem to be at a disadvantage though, you seem to know my name but I'm afraid I do not know yours.'  
  
The man once again gave Quatre a half smile before pulling up a chair next to the lord's pallet, 'I am the leader of you father's rangers my lord, my name is Trowa Barton.'  
  
Heero entered the room not long afterwards to find his lord and Trowa sitting in comfortable silence as they waited for him to return.  
  
Heero could see clearly that the young lord once again fought fatigue as his eyes kept slipping shut and he leaned heavily against the wall.  
  
The captain crossed the small room quickly handing the blonde a platter with venison and bread, Quatre's eyes lit up at the sight and he fell into the meal with vigour, his fatigue momentarily forgotten.  
  
'So Heero,' he said between mouthfuls, 'do we have any idea who those men were?'  
  
The captain shook his head. 'Unfortunately none, what we do know is that they were from the kingdom Try-o-Gun, other than that none of the prisoners will talk, that leads me to the suspicion they are sworn soldiers not mercenaries as first thought. I have sent word back to your father but we have yet to receive a reply, the messenger may have been intercepted on the way so I am leaving at first light tomorrow to carry the message myself.'  
  
Quatre was quiet for a moment before nodding, 'How long until I can return to the keep?'  
  
Trowa answered this question, 'The fact that you're up already suggests you're quite a bit stronger than you look, you should be able to manage the journey back in about a week as long as you take it slowly.'  
  
Quatre brightened at this, a week, that wasn't too long at all, he looked back at the ranger. 'Thank you for taking care of me, I'm sorry to be so much bother.'  
  
Trowa looked slightly flustered for a moment and Quatre almost imagined he saw the young ranger blush, 'It's no trouble at.' before he was able to finish the sentence a sudden shout was heard from outside.  
  
Trowa was on his feet instantly, Heero only a fraction of a second behind as the door to the room burst open and a man rushed into the room two rangers hot on his trail.  
  
The man was verging on short with tanned skin, narrow oval shaped eyes and jet-black hair that hinted of origins from the Empire of Kanithlion.  
  
He wore a loose black robe tied at the waist with a silver thong. Quatre's eyes went wide and the man hurried to his bedside and he waved the rangers off.  
  
'Wufei! What brings you here?' he asked, something in the magicians eyes made Quatre dread his answer.  
  
Wufei came to stand by the young lord's side his eyes filling with uncharacteristic emotion as he took a deep breath.  
  
'I come with grave news, for Lord Quatre, Duke of Rebalion.'  
  
TBC. 


	4. Part Four

Warnings: R, 3x4, 1+R, 2+H, 5+S, 13+11, 6+9 - Sap, Angst, Lime, AU  
  
Disclaimer: As always I make no claim to Gundam Wing or any of its characters!  
  
A big thanks to Katie for beta reading this for me!  
  
FALCON'S REVENGE  
  
Part Four - Destruction  
  
Silence descended on the room as the full meaning of Wufei's words sank in. Quatre felt his body begin to tremble as he stared at the magician.  
  
'What happened?' His voice was barely audible and he could feel tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes. Angrily he wiped his arm across his face.  
  
The Kashion hesitated for a moment before beginning 'My Lord, I'm not sure if you're strong enough to.'  
  
Quatre cut him off with a wave of his hand, 'Don't make me order you to tell me, Wufei.'  
  
Sighing the man sank down into the chair Trowa placed behind him. 'The evening you left the city was attacked without warning. An army of over a thousand men marched on the city, supported by ships from the Maelstrom Straits. Yesterday afternoon the city fell, the invading army decimated our forces and burnt Rebalion to the ground, bar those who managed to flee before the army marched into the city, everyone is dead. There is nothing left but ash and ruin. We thought you dead also, but I cast a tracking spell once I got clear of the city and found you here.'  
  
The magician's fists shook as he spoke, his attention riveted on Quatre's reaction to the news.  
  
The blonde was silent for a long time 'How could this happen?' he asked partly to himself.  
  
'Magic,' came the answer causing the duke to whip his head up towards the Kashion. 'Very powerful magic, capable of causing a rift in the fabric of time and allowing a large group to move instantaneously from one place to another.'  
  
'Only one magician has been known to possess power to do such a thing and he died two hundred years ago. No one saw the army coming until it was too late, magic is the only plausible explanation.'  
  
Quatre nodded and although he had been listening it was obvious the distraught young man was not capable of making much sense of the information. His eyes were glazed and he looked very nearly on the verge of breaking down. The sudden grief over the loss of not only his father but also his entire city, coupled with his weakened state was proving too much.  
  
To everyone's surprise Trowa moved to the blonde's bedside indicating for the others to leave.  
  
'I'll take care of it' he said quietly, watching as the two men regarded him for a moment before turning and leaving the room.  
  
Trowa placed a comforting arm around the shaking blonde's shoulders and pulled him against his body. For a moment Quatre looked as if he would resist, but then his defiance crumbled. He buried his face in the ranger's chest and wept for his father and his people.  
  
It was close to an hour later when the ranger finally emerged from the room. The moon was high in the sky and the night air cool and crisp. Quatre now lay in a deep but troubled sleep and Trowa felt it safe to leave the lord's side so that he could speak with Wufei.  
  
The magician sat close to the fire a platter of meat on his lap as he spoke quietly to Heero.  
  
Trowa came up behind them clearing his throat to make his presence known. Heero stood up as the ranger approached, 'How is he?'  
  
Trowa shrugged. 'Holding up well considering the circumstances. He's resting now, he'll be able to deal with this with more clarity in the morning.'  
  
He turned to Wufei. 'What happened?'  
  
The magician sighed his fatigue clearly showing, 'I have little more information than what I told Quatre. Not long after he and Heero left the keep a runner was sent from the western outpost with word of an army marching on the city. We had a little over three hours before they attacked. We were able to evacuate many of the civilians to the hills behind the city but a large number were still trapped inside when we were forced to close the gates. We held out for close to two days, but the northern wall fell early this afternoon. Once the enemy was inside the city there was nothing we could do.'  
  
'The duke ordered me from his side with orders to find Quatre. Honestly I thought him dead. We assumed he must have run into an advance party while patrolling the southern reaches, you can imagine my relief when I found him.'  
  
All three men were silent for a while, each alone with his thoughts, 'Wufei' Herro's voice was low and hesitant, the magician nodded in understanding, placing a comforting hand on the captain's shoulder.  
  
'Relena is safe Heero. She was evacuated at the beginning, she wanted to stay but the duke ordered her and Sally to leave with the townspeople to supervise the evacuation.'  
  
The captain let out a relieved sigh. 'Thank you. Wufei you need to rest, Trowa do you have anywhere he can sleep?'  
  
The ranger nodded an affirmative, he stood and motioned for the magician to follow him, returning to the campfire only once he was sure the man was settled.  
  
The morning dawned clear and calm, belying the simmering tension in the ranger's camp. Quatre awoke feeling light headed, having gained little real rest the night before.  
  
Swinging his legs onto the ground he shivered as his bare feet came into contact with the cold stone. He felt emotionally worn but more focused than the previous day and was determined to cope with anything he needed to deal with.  
  
In the harsh light of the morning the news of his father seemed almost a distant nightmare. But the young duke knew he could not loose himself in his grief, there were matters that had to be attended to and they were now his responsibility.  
  
Crossing the room he sat down on the small wooden chair to pull on his boots before heading out into the common area. His side still ached causing him to wince slightly as he moved but he merely pushed the pain from his mind, focusing on his duties.  
  
He knew it would be hard enough to convince the others that he must travel back to the city that day. If he let them see how much pain he was in the task would be impossible.  
  
Heero, Wufei and Trowa sat around the blacked remains of the previous night's fire breaking fast, they looked up as the lord approached and rose to greet him.  
  
'How do you feel today?' Trowa's question was softly spoken with none of the chastisement Quatre expected, he found himself warmed by the ranger's few words and smiled in spite of himself.  
  
'Better, thank you' Quatre took a deep breath, well it was now or never.  
  
'Trowa would you please have someone ready a horse for me. I will travel back to the city today. There are many things I need to take care of.' The ranger merely nodded and moved to take care of the duke's orders, he did not get far, though, as Heero placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
'Absolutely not!'  
  
The captain's voice was shaking with anger, as he spoke, 'I will not allow you to leave in your state!'  
  
Quatre could feel his own anger rise to meet that of his captain's. He rarely contested Heero's decisions, preferring to follow the man's lead rather than assert his own rank, but not this time.  
  
The young lord's voice was quiet and collected as he spoke, but the tone left no doubt that he would not back down. 'I understand your reluctance to let me travel Heero, but the population needs to see for themselves that I am alive and able to receive my father's title. They need encouragement and I cannot hope to do that while I am cooped up here with you mothering me. This is not open to discussion!'  
  
The captain's hands were fisted by his side. 'You will do no one any good dead, surely you can see this, myself and Wufei will.'  
  
'That is enough Heero! If I have to give you I direct order I will, I do not ask for your opinion on this I am ordering you to accompany me back to the city. Trowa, have the horses made ready, we leave as soon as possible.'  
  
Quatre spun on his heal, hiding the pain that shot through his side and strode back to his room. Once inside he let the façade drop, sliding to the floor behind the door he held his side and muffled a sob of pain.  
  
With a great effort he made his way across to the bed, falling onto it and closing his eyes against the waves of agony surging up his side.  
  
A quiet knock at the door caused him to open his eyes. He sat up and watched pensively as Wufei entered the room. 'Are you here to try and talk me out of going?'  
  
The magician shook his head 'I think you're capable of making these decisions for yourself Quatre, but don't be too hard on Heero he's just worried about you.'  
  
Quatre lowered his gaze. 'I know, but I can't allow him to make these decisions for me anymore. I have responsibilities to take care of and they won't go away just because I am injured.'  
  
Wufei nodded and moved to the side of the bed motioning for the blonde to lie back on the pallet, kneeling down on the floor he spoke softly, 'This spell should dull the pain somewhat, at least enough for you to be able to ride without too much trouble. Bear in mind though that this is covering up the problem, not fixing it, you will still need to take it slowly to ensure you do not break the stitching.'  
  
The magician positioned his hands bare centimetres above Quatre's body and began to chant softly under his breath. Quatre shut his eyes and sighed slightly as the pain in his side began to fade, leaving only a dull ache in its place.  
  
Sitting up he laid a hand on Wufei's shoulder. 'Thank you' he said simply before rising and helping the magician to his feet.  
  
Moments after there was another soft knock at the door and Trowa slipped silently into the room, he carried Quatre's sword and a light green tunic much like the one he wore. He handed them both to the blonde. 'I thought you might need these, the horses are ready, so we can leave whenever you wish.'  
  
Wufei glanced at the ranger his eyes questioning. 'We?'  
  
Trowa shrugged and turned to Quatre. 'I want to go with you, with your permission my lord, I would see this for myself.'  
  
Quatre nodded solemnly, 'If that is what you want, then you are welcome, please let Heero know we are leaving, with or without him.'  
  
Trowa inclined his head to the blonde and slipped back out of the room to find the Captain. Quatre watched him leave, his eyes unconsciously wandering appreciatively over Trowa's retreating figure, Wufei coughed slightly and raised an eyebrow when the duke glanced over at him. Quatre felt his cheeks burn and quickly pulled the tunic over his head to hide the flush creeping up his face.  
  
He buckled his sword belt around his waist and motioned to Wufei that they should join the others outside, 'Remember what I said about taking it easy. The spell will last for about 8 hours, after that you'll be on your own, just promise me you won't struggle on just for the sake of it!'  
  
Quatre once again laid a hand on the shorter man's shoulder, 'I promise Wufei, once we get there and I make some sense of all this, I'll rest.'  
  
Wufei inclined his head. 'Your will, my lord.' They both walked out into the autumn sun to where their horses were being held by Trowa's men.  
  
Quatre felt a slight twinge of pain when he vaulted up into the saddle, but as Wufei predicted it was little more than that, and certainly nothing he couldn't handle. Glancing across the clearing Quatre could see Heero also seated on his mount a few meters away. Suddenly feeling guilty over his treatment of the captain, he urged his horse over to where the man waited.  
  
'Um, Heero I.'  
  
Heero shook his head. 'It was me that was in the wrong Quatre, I should be the one to apologise.'  
  
Quatre merely smiled. 'I think maybe we were both in the wrong. It's behind us now, though. We have more important things to focus on.'  
  
Heero returned the smile and nodded before rising in his stirrups and shouting to Trowa who was on the other side of the clearing. 'Ho Trowa, are you ready?' The ranger inclined his head to indicate yes.  
  
'Well then' Quatre said, 'lets move out.'  
  
TBC. 


	5. Part Five

Warnings: R, 3x4, 1+R, 2+H, 5+S, 13+11, 6+9 - Sap, Angst, Lime, AU  
  
Disclaimer: As always I make no claim to Gundam Wing or any of its characters!  
  
A big thanks to Katie for beta reading this for me!  
  
FALCON'S REVENGE  
  
Part Five - The Dark Goddess  
  
The journey was slow and Quatre could feel his apprehension rising with every step his horse took towards Rebalion. Trowa rode beside him to his left, and even though the ranger said little seemingly content to leave Quatre alone with his thoughts, the lord found his presence comforting and was glad the man had decided to join them.  
  
Wufei rode to the blonde's right, his bearing stiff and his head bowed. Quatre understood the man's dilemma and sought to ease his guilt. 'You could have done little else Wufei. Power you may have but one man cannot prevail against an army, surely you see this?'  
  
The magician laughed softly, a self-mocking sound that wrenched at Quatre's heart, 'I should have died by your father's side my duke, instead I now live on without honour having outlived my lord.'  
  
Quatre moved his stead closer to Wufei's and laid a comforting hand on the man's shoulder, 'My father sent you away because he knew I would need your guidance. Your wisdom far surpasses my own Wufei, you are needed greatly by my people,' Quatre fell silent for a moment before adding quietly, 'and myself.'  
  
The blonde's words seemed to stir something in the magician and the next time the man smiled it was genuine. 'You honour me too highly my lord. I will serve you to the death. I am forever you willing servant.'  
  
Quatre shook his head, startling the Kashion slightly. 'I do not need servants Wufei, I need friends.' The blonde looked out across the vast plains towards the coast. The towering outline of the Winner family's keep no longer dominated the shoreline, only crumbled ruins and rising smoke could be seen from the duchy's capital.  
  
Wufei nodded solemnly placing a hand on the young man's shoulder and murmuring. 'Always Quatre' before both men lapsed back into silence.  
  
Wufei had not been exaggerating when he said that the invading army had burnt the city to the ground. Quatre's party rode into the city through the decimated remains of the Northern gate and were greeted with utter destruction.  
  
The survivors that had managed to escape the city were returning in small groups to search for loved ones and to return to their ruined homes.  
  
Silence fell on the people as the lord's party rode through the gate and Quatre called a halt as soon as they were within the walls. Dismounting Quatre was careful not to overextend himself and risk reopening his wound. Throwing his reigns up to Heero he moved forward into the city, slowly, his eyes missing nothing as he surveyed the destruction.  
  
The others also dismounted, following behind the blonde at a respectful distance. The city folk trailed behind them, more and more people joining the crowd as they wound their way through the ruined city. Quatre paused as he entered the main square, forcing back tears of hatred as he looked down on the remains of his ancestor's statue, which had once stood proudly as the centre of the city.  
  
His eyes narrowed as he bent down the pick up a small piece of the statue. He held it close before throwing it back to the ground.  
  
Wheeling round he turned burning eyes on the crowd of five hundred or so people who stood silently watching him. This was all that was left.his mind screamed at the atrocity. Of a city with a population of over three thousand fewer then a quarter remained.  
  
Climbing up onto the remains of the ruined fountain to give the people a better view, Quatre raised his voice so all could hear. 'My dear people of Rebalion, great evil has befallen our land. An enemy with no discernable reason and no mercy has destroyed our homes and livelihoods and robbed us of our loved ones!' He paused as an angry murmur ran through the crowd.  
  
'I know that when you look around you now all you see is defeat and despair, but I entreat you fair people of Rebalion, do not give up hope, be assured I will not rest until the fiends responsible for this lie dead at my feet.'  
  
Quatre caught the slightly panicked look that crossed Wufei's face but chose to ignore it. 'No Quatre! Anything but that' the magician whispered but Quatre made no indication he had heard the man's words.  
  
Quatre's eyes burned with an unchecked fury as he pulled his sword from its sheath and raised it front of him, the crowd watched him in an awe filled silence, the seemingly quiet and self-effacing young man they knew now stood in front of them radiating command and power.  
  
Quatre raised his voice so it echoed across the square and through the surrounding streets.  
  
'I swear to you my people, with the gods as my witness I make this vow to avenge my father and my people and I pledge my life forfeit if I fail!' Tightening his grip on the sword Quatre held out his left arm raising it above his head so all could see.  
  
'I swear a blood vow against all those responsible for this evil!' In one swift motion the lord brought the blade across his wrist severing the vein, causing blood to fall freely from the wound onto the decimated ruins of the Winner family statue, his voice rising to a near scream as he completed the ritual.  
  
'Never will I rest until all those responsible lay dead on the ground their life blood flowing back into the earth. By the one goddess' will I freely offer her my life and soul in exchange for vengeance against those who do evil against me and mine! I entreat thee one goddess Xenandra answer my call, for my life is now yours!'  
  
His words rang across the city as an eerie silence descended, the sky seemed to darken and a loud rumble of thunder could be heard from above the city. Wufei paled and tried to move to his master's side only to stopped in his tracks as a ring of lightening surrounded the blonde causing a panicked gasp to rip through the crowd.  
  
An echoing voice could be heard from above, a voice both soothing and terrifying, gracious and malevolent, causing a man to want to run away in fear and rush closer both at once.  
  
'Thy heart is true and thy vow noble, young warrior, thou shalt be gifted the power to defeat thy enemies; but remember, always power comes at a great price. Once victory is attained pure one, your life is mine, so Xenandra has spoken and so it shall be. When you have need of me young one call and I will answer thy summons!'  
  
A deafening clap of thunder resounded across the city forcing all except Quatre to their knees. The lightening around the blonde began to spin, closing in on his figure until it converged and Quatre let out a piercing scream of agony as the blots enveloped him before a blinding flash forced everyone to shield their eyes.  
  
As the luminance dimmed Wufei staggered to his feet and ran towards the duke who stood motionless on the shattered fountain, his eyes blank as he stared forward into nothing, Trowa and Heero quickly joined him as the magician sighed and rested his hand on the blonde's forearm.  
  
'Why?' he spat, his anger and frustration clearly visible, 'Quatre why would you do such a thing, there are other things then revenge!'  
  
Trowa frowned at the magician and moved forward to wrap a cloth round the blonde's wounded wrist. 'What was that?' he asked quietly as Quatre began to stir blinking as if just waking from a dream.  
  
'It is an ancient ritual passed down through my people which very few people can use.'  
  
Quatre stopped looking around as if only just remembering where he was. The people looked up at him stunned, their faces a mixture of fear and awe.  
  
Quatre jumped down from the fountain, moving closer to them. 'Do not fear what you have just seen. The goddess has granted me the strength to defeat our enemies and return our home to its former glory. This is my burden to bear and no one else's. No misfortune will befall you for my vow, I promise you this. Trust me in this my people, work to rebuild our city and I will take care or those who have done us this evil. I will make them rue the day they crossed me!'  
  
Silence descended once again before one man who stood in front of the duke lowered himself to one knees and bowed his head. 'Your will, my lord,' he intoned.  
  
Quatre fought back his emotions and remained passive as the rest of the people quickly followed suit and sunk to their knees. Glancing around he saw that Trowa and the others also kneeled with the heads bowed. 'Your will, my lord,' the crowed roared.  
  
'Gods grant mercy to Quatre; Duke of Rebalion!' Wufei called out causing a shout of approval from the people. Quatre smiled and lifted his head to the sky.  
  
'Rest in peace dear Father, I will avenge your death and bring our people back to greatness. I promise!'  
  
TBC. 


	6. Part Six

Warnings: R, 3x4, 1+R, 2+H, 5+S, 13+11, 6+9 - Sap, Angst, Lime, AU  
  
Disclaimer: As always I make no claim to Gundam Wing nor any of its characters!  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing you guys, I'm really glad you're enjoying the story! Sorry updates are a little slow at the moment I've just started uni and things are a little hectic!  
  
Misanagi - Duo will be along in a couple of chapters; you know him, he likes to make a bit entrance! Well anyway onwards!  
  
FALCON'S REVENGE  
  
Part Six - Revelations  
  
They left the city many hours after Quatre's speech to the people, the lord had been inundated with pleas from various folk for vengeance and blessings of good fortune on his journey.  
  
Quatre had stood with an amazing amount of patience, listening to each person individually and refusing to leave the city until he had spoken to all those who wished an audience.  
  
Needless to say this adhered him to the peoples' hearts proving to them the young man would come to be a great leader much like his father, the task however took its toll on the young duke and the others could see him growing increasingly pale as Wufei's spell began to wear off.  
  
Once the last person had bestowed their gratitude on the young man Quatre sat back heavily on the shattered fountain his back leaning against one of the broken pillars. He closed his eyes tightly against the pain that threatened to overwhelm him and let out a shuddering breath as he motioned for the others to join him.  
  
He gave them a wry smile as they approached and struggled to stand until Trowa laid a steadying hand on his shoulder to keep him in place.  
  
Quatre gave the ranger an exasperated look 'not you too Trowa, really I have enough mother hens without needing another!'  
  
Trowa chuckled under his breath 'you're not looking so well Quatre that's all, perhaps this would be a good time to retire for the day?'  
  
The blonde looked about to argue for a moment but one glance at the pained look in Wufei's eyes made him change his mind, 'perhaps your right Trowa, where do you suggest?'  
  
Heero answered the question 'there's a coach house about half a league to the west my lord, I suggest we head for that.'  
  
Quatre nodded, he knew the place although he had never set foot through its doors before. 'Very well then, we'll head there, it will give us chance to rest and discuss where we go from here.'  
  
Mounting his horse Quatre bit back a cry as pain shot through his injured side, he jumped slightly as a hand came to lie on his shoulder and he looked up to greet worried forest-green eyes, forcing what he hoped was a reassuring smile he shook his head slightly 'it's alright Trowa I'm fine. Really!'  
  
The ranger looked unconvinced but said nothing merely nodding and moving his horse to flank Quatre's on the left as the moved out of the city.  
  
Quatre gave a sigh of relief when they finally came to a halt at the coach house's entrance and he made no fuss when Trowa moved to help him from his horse.  
  
He leant heavily on the other man glad of the support for his head swam and the throbbing in his side if anything had grown much worse over the short journey. Silence descended on the inn as the party entered and Quatre bit back a sob of anger as he surveyed those in the common room.  
  
The tables had been cleared to the sides of the main common room, injured and dying people lay crammed into the small space as the innkeeper and his family rushed around trying to provide everyone with food and blankets.  
  
As soon as the man caught sight of the duke and his party he hurried over to them giving the noble a untidy bow before kneeling before him.  
  
'My lord Quatre! Words cannot express how glad we are that you still walk among us!'  
  
Quatre nodded his eyes still searching the crowded building and missing nothing, 'you are doing us all a great service, you have my thanks' he told the man and the innkeeper glowed with pride.  
  
'Tis all I can do my lord, I hope it will be enough, please I would be honoured if you and your men would use my private lodgings tonight to rest in.'  
  
Not wanting to offend the man Quatre nodded and thanked him for his hospitality before a young blonde woman who sat in the corner of the inn tending to a wounded soldier caught his attention.  
  
He turned his head to Heero motioning to the woman 'go to her Heero, I am sure she was very worried,' the captain nodded his eyes showing his gratitude as he hurried over her.  
  
'The Lady Relena is Heero's wife,' Quatre explained to Trowa as they followed the innkeeper through the coach house and into the lodgings at the back.  
  
'Its not much my lord but please make yourself at home, I'll have my wife bring you some food once you are settled.' Quatre thanked the man profoundly before sinking into one of the bare wooden chairs with a sigh, he let his head fall to rest on his arms as he fought the urge to scream and hurl something against the wall.  
  
Wufei and Trowa also sat and Heero joined them not long after with Relena behind him.  
  
'Quatre!' she cried out running to the blonde as she came through the door 'I am so glad you are safe! When you didn't return from the hunt we thought,' she let out a sob and Quatre stood pulling her into a tight embrace his hand moving to run soothingly through her hair  
  
'I am fine Relena really. I also am glad you are safe.'  
  
With a great effort Quatre passed the weeping lady to her husband his face white as he caught the edge of the table to stop himself from falling, Relena's eyes went wide as she watched Quatre and she looked up at Heero her eyes searching.  
  
Trowa was by the blonde's side in seconds supporting his weight and helping him to sink back into the chair, his hand moved to lift the lord's tunic but Quatre pushed it away before he had a chance. 'It's nothing I can't deal with Trowa please trust me in this, it's healing that's all.'  
  
Trowa opened his mouth to argue but Quatre cut him off, 'perhaps it would be easier to show you then to try and argue the point,' he said lifting the tunic high enough for the others to see his wound.  
  
The area surrounding the injury was red and small black veins ran from it across Quatre's side and chest, Wufei gave a cry of alarm and immediately fell to his knees before the young man his fingers tracing the lines.  
  
'Why did you not say so Quatre! How can you even bear to stand while she heals you, not alone ride, you fool!'  
  
Quatre blushed slightly under the magician's anger 'I bear it Wufei because I must, the healing process has to be sped up, I cannot hope to catch up with our enemies if I sit here for weeks recovering from this damn injury!'  
  
Heero stepped forward his eyes blazing 'does someone want to fill me in?' he demanded.  
  
Quatre sighed and pulled his tunic back down to cover the wound 'perhaps that would be best.let us eat first and then I will try to explain.'  
  
His anger quelled for the time being Heero nodded and sat down at the table with Relena at his side. Not long after the innkeeper's wife, a plump lady of middle years with ruddy cheeks and a ready smile, entered the room with dinner for the duke and his companions and in silence they began their meal.  
  
About an hour later they sat around the large fire in the innkeeper's family room, Quatre sat in a worn high backed chair covered in patched velvet his eyes closed as he enjoyed the warmth from the fire.  
  
Presently he opened his eyes and surveyed his companions who sat in respectful silence waiting for him to begin.  
  
Quatre frowned uncertain of where to start 'I'm unsure of how much you all know of my peoples' history, he began glancing from one face to the next. 'I know that Wufei knows much as he has served my family for many generations; of the rest of you though I am unsure.'  
  
He fell silent for a moment before turning his attention to Trowa 'forgive my asking Trowa but are you native to the Kingdom of Levas?'  
  
The ranger shook his head 'I hail from the Kingdom of Tylith, the town of Neath to be exact. I came to Levas four years ago when my parents were killed by raiders. My sister and I joined a troupe of travelling performers after their deaths but once visiting your city I decided it was a place I would like to settle so I swore allegiance to your father.'  
  
'Catherine decided to continue with the troupe, a stable life does not suit her personality,' he smiled softly then and Quatre found himself having to tear his gaze from the ranger's face, so lost was he in studying the man's perfect features.  
  
'Well then I will explain things from the beginning for your benefit and Heero's. My ancestors were originally the first people to populate the land now known as the Kingdom of Levas. They lived far to the south in the deserts, they were nomads travelling the wastelands in search of an oasis where they might build their true home.'  
  
'After centuries of toil they finally found what they were looking for and the city of Setadon as it is now called was founded, the people named themselves the Magunac and they became a great race of scholars, architects and priests. So it was that they lived in peace for thousands of years until the barbarians from the north saw fit to descend on the Magunac people and declare war, as they desired their city and its treasures for themselves.'  
  
'It is told that the people had few warriors among them having lived in peace for so long, so the high priest Seta offered his life and soul to the one goddess and in exchange she gave him the power to defeat his enemies.'  
  
'Once the enemy had been vanquished disagreements raged between those of the people that believed the Magunacs should build up their military strength to prevent such an occurrence happening again, and those who insisted that pacifism was the peoples' way and that things should continue as they had always been.'  
  
'It came about that no agreement could be reached between the two factions and while one remained in the city, the other travelled the land of Levas in search of a new home. They found it here and settled, dividing their resources equally between the arts practiced in the home land, and military training to ensure they would never again be helpless against an enemy.'  
  
Quatre paused for a moment to stare off into the fire before collecting his thought and continuing. 'A number of centuries after our people settled here they were approached by the then king of Levas and invited to join the kingdom, they accepted and the Duchy of Rebalion was formed.'  
  
The blonde glanced at Wufei for a moment 'how long ago was that?'  
  
The magician frowned for a moment before answering 'about four hundred years ago.'  
  
Quatre nodded in thanks, 'once it had become part of the kingdom the city was inundated with people from Levas and many of the Magunac decided to leave and return to Setadon. Those that remained here lost their Magunac heritage and now it is only really the leading family that are taught such history.'  
  
Heero frowned at the duke his eyes bright, 'that is a very interesting history lesson my lord.but it does not really tell us much of what we wish to know!'  
  
Quatre made a frustrated gesture at the captain 'if you would be patient Heero I was just getting to that! As I mentioned earlier the Magunac people were a race of scholars, architects and priests; the religion of the people is very different to that of the other kingdoms in our world.'  
  
'It is common belief that there are many gods and goddesses commanding various aspect of life, the Magunac however believe, no they know, that this is not the case. There are truly only two deities that rule over our world, one god and one goddess and the individual beings other religions focus on are merely different incarnations of these two.'  
  
'The Magunac people worship the one goddess and they fear the one god above all else, for while our goddess is fair in all things and seeks to maintain balance in the world she has created, the one god seeks only to bring destruction and chaos to all.'  
  
'The priesthood of the one goddess is the pillar stone of the Magunac society. As I mentioned before, when the people are in peril a high priest can sacrifice his life to the goddess in exchange for the ability to summon her many forms onto the physical plain to aid them in their struggle against an enemy.'  
  
'I told you after the summoning in Setadon that only a few of our people have been able to do this, only decedents of the original high priest Seta, and only then if the goddess sees fit to grant their request. Once she has excepted their life she will bestow the summoner the ability to call her to our world, it is a tremendous power that must only be used in the most dire of circumstances when no other option is left.'  
  
'If I had been born in Setadon instead of Rebalion I would have been initiated into the priesthood and trained in how to correctly summon the goddess. As things stand now I have had none of this training and I can think of no reason as to why she would see fit to accept my sacrifice.'  
  
The room fell silent as Quatre finished talking, Trowa's voice was soft as he broke it 'are you telling us Quatre that what you did out there today, was summon this one goddess?'  
  
The blonde nodded an affirmative and Trowa continued, 'so once you have fulfilled you task, I mean once you have defeated you enemies with the goddesses help,' he broke off unable to finish his sentence.  
  
Quatre nodded smiling sadly at his companions, 'yes, you are correct Trowa, once I complete my task, she will seek to reclaim the debt I owe to her and I will die.'  
  
TBC. 


	7. Part Seven

Warnings: R, 3x4, 1+R, 2+H, 5+S, 13+11, 6+9 - Sap, Angst, Lime, AU  
  
Disclaimer: As always I make no claim to Gundam Wing or any of its characters!  
  
A/N: Thanks for reviewing everyone! I'm really glad you all seem to be enjoying this! Part Seven has been doctored slightly to keep within the R rating (don't you just love this new rating system). The full version will eventually be up on my website.which will eventually be updated when I get internet access in my room 'cause at the moment I'm having to use the university computers and I don't have to software here to do it ^_^  
  
A big thank you to Katie for beta reading this and correcting my terrible grammar!  
  
Anyway I hope you enjoy, thanks for reading!  
  
FALCON'S REVENGE  
  
Part Seven - Bonds  
  
'What were you thinking!' Heero roared at the young lord, leaping from his chair and storming towards the blonde. Quatre for his part didn't even flinch as the furious captain came at him and his face remained impassive.  
  
'There was little alternative, Heero. Our forces have been destroyed and our city burnt to the ground. Although we are part of the kingdom, we have stayed neutral in all the recent wars and blood feuds, refusing to ally ourselves with any one side. This has not endeared us to any of our neighbours.you know this! I find it hard to believe there would be many willing to risk a confrontation with Try-o-Gun for our benefit.'  
  
The captain snarled but moved to slump back into his chair. 'There must be another way my lord, we'll find one, then you won't need your goddess and you won't have to die, right?'  
  
Quatre looked away a pained expression on his face. 'Right!?' Heero raised his voice again as he continued to glare at the blonde.  
  
Quatre stood up wincing slightly but waved Trowa back as the man moved to help him. 'Once a person has made a pact with the one goddess it cannot be broken, Heero, there is no alternative now, the decision has been made and it cannot be changed, I'm sorry.' He gave his companions a pleading look but when no further comment came he sighed and his shoulders sagged.  
  
He crossed the room with his head hung turning to look back at them before he left. 'I will understand if you do not wish to accompany me on this journey, I will leave for Setadon tomorrow.' He seemed for a moment to be about to say something else but decided against it, leaving the room silently and closing the door softly behind him.  
  
Quatre lay despondently on the innkeeper's small double bed, staring up at the darkened ceiling of the room. He could not sleep, though his body begged him for it; the combination of the pain in his side and the fear that his companions would leave him and he would have to make his journey alone weighed heavily on him and banished any hopes of slumber.  
  
He was startled to hear a soft knock at the door and for a moment wondered if he had finally dropped off and it had been his imagination until another gentle knock came. Shifting and sitting up Quatre called for whoever it was to enter and was caught by both a sudden surge of joy and wave of panic as Trowa silently entered the room.  
  
The ranger hovered nervously by the door his face betraying his uncertainty. Quatre tried to smile reassuringly and patted the bed beside him, beckoning Trowa to sit.  
  
Slowly Trowa moved to the bed and sat on the edge, his bearing that of a man poised for flight at any second. 'He's here to tell me he does not wish to come,' Quatre thought, suddenly battling to hold back the tears that threatened to shame him.  
  
The blonde took a deep breath to calm himself before beginning to speak. 'It is alright if you do not wish to come, Trowa, this has nothing to do with you and I would never be angry with you for not wanting to put your life in danger for someone you have only just met. You are free to return to your home town or to find your sister without dishonour, though you will always be welcome here should you wish to stay.'  
  
The ranger blinked rapidly his surprise evident. 'You thought I came up here to tell you I would not accompany you?' he asked, his manner slightly wounded.  
  
Quatre shook his head at a loss at what to say. 'Are you telling me that you did not?'  
  
The blonde's obvious confusion caused Trowa to chuckle slightly, alleviating some of the tension in the room.  
  
'I came here to tell you that we discussed the matter at length once you had retired and Wufei, Heero, and myself will accompany you on your journey. The Lady Relena and Wufei's lover Sally will remain here to supervise the restoration of the city,' he paused for a moment to consider his words. 'Heero asked me to warn you that he will try everything he can think of to break the pact you have made with your goddess, he wanted you to understand that.'  
  
Quatre could no longer hold back his relief and gave a small cry as he placed his hands on Trowa's shoulders and embraced him fondly.  
  
'I am so glad,' he whispered. 'Tell Heero I do not mind him trying, though he must understand that I do not believe there is a way, and that if I am right he must not interfere when the time comes for me to pay my debt.'  
  
Trowa nodded solemnly. 'He already knows this my lord, we all do,' he broke off suddenly looking away and Quatre could feel agitation and anxiety emanating from him.  
  
The blonde pulled back from the embrace and slid closer to the green-eyed man on his bed. 'What is the matter Trowa? Was there something else you wished to speak to me about?'  
  
Trowa's head snapped up his eyes wide as he sought Quatre's gaze. 'How could you know that? I pride myself on being able to hide my emotions; why is it that you seem to be able to read me like a book?'  
  
This time it was Quatre's turn to chuckle and he laid his head against Trowa's chest, just above his heart, paying little heed when the ranger's body stiffened at his touch.  
  
'Another mark of those destined for the priesthood is the ability to feel other people's emotions. I do not advertise the fact that I possess this gift as it makes many people uncomfortable, I am sorry if I have alarmed you Trowa.'  
  
The other man shook his head. 'You're an empath, so you can sense how I feel about you, is that what you're saying?'  
  
Quatre nodded hesitantly, unsure of what to say. The emotions he could sense from Trowa were chaotic, and he was having trouble discerning them; admiration, friendship, sympathy, loyalty and; Quatre sat up quickly his eyes searching Trowa's.  
  
'Y-you love me?'  
  
Trowa said nothing and merely looked away, fingering the hem of his tunic apprehensively. Quatre sat unmoving, shocked into silence and was close to not noticing when the ranger abruptly stood up and headed towards the door whispering 'I'm sorry.'  
  
Shaking himself from his astonishment, Quatre ran to the door to block the other man's exit gasping as pain shot though his side.  
  
'Trowa please, don't go!' he begged, his eyes pleading. 'I was surprised that was all, you have nothing to be sorry for, please!' He moaned, grasping desperately at whatever was closest as his head swam and his legs gave way.  
  
Strong arms immediately caught him, and pulled him close, allowing him to catch his breath; expecting to be helped back across the room Quatre gave an indignant yelp of surprise as he was lifted up against a lean chest and deposited gently on the bed.  
  
He struggled to sit up only to have gentle but firm hands prevent him. 'Trowa please, for gods sakes let me up!' He grumbled in exasperation. 'I need to speak with you and I can't do that lying down here!'  
  
The hands left him and for a moment Quatre was crestfallen with their loss, sitting up he moved closer so he could take hold of the ranger's hand to ensure he didn't try to leave again.  
  
They sat in an awkward silence for a moment before Quatre spoke. 'Trowa. I'm sorry I acted like that, it was cruel of me, y-you just caught me by surprise that was all, do you - do you truly love me?'  
  
Trowa looked thoroughly miserable and refused to meet the blonde's gaze, fixing his stare on the stone floor instead. 'Yes' he said grudgingly before once again falling silent.  
  
Quatre frowned. 'I-I don't understand why, how, you only met me yesterday. Trowa?'  
  
The ranger shook his head. 'Haven't you ever felt like there was something watching you as you hunted in the forest Quatre? Didn't you ever feel that there was someone there bar yourself?' The blonde's head shot up his hand tightening around Trowa's. 'T-that was you?!?'  
  
Trowa nodded, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to spy on you, it's just that every time I saw you, you seemed so peaceful and serene, I felt calm just being near you. I never thought we would ever meet. Though I used to dream about what it would be like if we did, what you would be like, and then when I finally met you, you were so much more than I had ever imagined Quatre! You have a passion for life I have never seen before; just being close to you makes me feel so alive!' He fell silent again but finally raised his eyes to meet Quatre gaze.  
  
The blonde's eyes seemed almost a window to his soul. Deep aqua pools showed acceptance, forgiveness, compassion and the hint of a love Trowa had never even dreamed he might return. Trowa began to say something but Quatre laid a finger over his mouth.  
  
'I-I think I could learn to love you too Trowa,' he whispered before leaning forward to replace the digit with an experimental brush of his lips, letting his eyes slip shut as his mouth caressed soft skin.  
  
Opening his eyes, Quatre pulled away from the stunned man on the bed and smiled at him as he ran a hand through Trowa's hair. 'Don't ask why Trowa,' he whispered catching the brunettes hand and placing it on his chest above his heart, moving his own hand to the same place on Trowa's chest, 'just feel.'  
  
Then he once again closed the gap between them keeping their hands in place. It took a couple of seconds for Trowa's shock to abate, but once it did he returned the kiss with passion, deepening it and earning a moan of approval from Quatre as he slipped his tongue past the blonde's teeth and began to explore his mouth.  
  
Breaking the kiss, Trowa reached forward and tugged at Quatre's arms, the blonde obeyed and raised them above his head so Trowa could pull the tunic he wore from his body and throw it on the floor behind them.  
  
Laying Quatre back onto the bed, Trowa gently traced the black veins around the blonde's wound with his finger. 'The goddess heals me, they will be gone by morning,' Quatre told him as he caught Trowa's face with his hands, and pulled him down for another breath robbing kiss.  
  
'Is that why it hurts you so?' Trowa asked as he pulled away, and the blonde nodded. 'She speeds up the healing process, but she cannot remove the pain so it is concentrated into a short space of time instead of being spread over a longer period.'  
  
Trowa sighed, his breath gliding across the blonde's bare chest, making Quatre shiver. 'Then you must be in much pain,' Quatre merely smiled, his hand slipping down to dance across the bulge in Trowa's hose.  
  
'Then, my dear Trowa, why don't you take my mind off it?'  
  
Trowa gasped as Quatre's wandering hand cupped his straining erection and he leaned down to kiss the blonde's neck. 'An excellent suggestion my lord' he purred as he removed his own shirt and settled next to the blonde on the bed.  
  
Quatre went rigid as Trowa began his exploration of the blonde's body, his hands moving steadily downward, pausing only briefly to tease already hardened nubs, then continuing until they met with the fabric of Quatre's hose.  
  
The blonde lifted his hips slightly to help as Trowa removed the confining cloth, and once he had thrown the hose in the vague direction of Quatre's other clothing, the brunette paused briefly to take in the perfection spread out beneath him.  
  
Quatre blushed slightly under his gaze, but made no move to cover himself, content to let Trowa's eyes roam over his figure.  
  
'Never in my wildest dreams did I think this possible.'  
  
Trowa whispered before moving to claim another kiss from the blonde, who responded with vigour, slipping his tongue into the brunette's mouth, his nails grazing their way down Trowa's back as the ranger's hands resumed their downward journey.  
  
Trowa broke the kiss and moved his assault to the blonde's neck as his hands began to kneed the sensitive part of Quatre's upper thigh, causing his new lover to let out a strangled moan as he arched into Trowa's burning touch.  
  
Quatre whimpered as Trowa sat up slightly to catch his breath, but was soon quieted as Trowa's hands moved towards his own breaches, slipping them down over slim hips and thighs before they joined the pile of clothing on the floor.  
  
Quatre delighted in the sight in front of him, taking in everything from Trowa's powerful arms and toned stomach to the soft curving lines of his hips and calves. 'This,' Quatre thought, 'was perfection.' A complacent smile crossed his features. 'All mine,' he whispered before grasping hold of the brunette's wrist and pulling him down on top of him.  
  
Trowa shifted slightly as he fell, being careful not to fall on Quatre's injured side, and both men gave a hiss of surprise as their arousals brushed together, sending waves of pleasure surging through their bodies.  
  
Any further exclamations were muffled as Quatre pulled Trowa's head down to claim another kiss, his arms wrapping themselves round the brunette's waist as he crushed their bodies together.  
  
Both young men were panting as they broke the kiss. Quatre felt like he would explode if Trowa didn't touch him soon, so he told the brunette exactly that and Trowa chuckled. 'Your will my lord,' he murmured sarcastically, and Quatre slapped playfully at his rear.  
  
'Quit jesting Trowa, please!'  
  
Quatre emphasised his point by arching his hips up against Trowa, letting out a passion-fuelled moan as his arousal brushed up against the ranger's chest.  
  
Taking pity on the young man beneath him, Trowa reached down between them and was rewarded with a gasp as he wrapped his hand firmly around Quatre's erection.  
  
Panting, Trowa fell in a boneless heap beside the blonde who still drew shuddering breaths beside him as he recovered from his climax. Rolling onto his back, Trowa gave a silent prayer for the fact they lay on a double bed and not the small pallet he had been assigned as he slipped gentle arms around Quatre's waist and pulled him close against his body.  
  
Pulling the sheet over them and using it to quickly clean their bodies, he rested the blonde's head on his chest and ran his fingers through damp hair as he waited for Quatre to come back to him.  
  
It didn't take long for the young man to stir and Quatre raised his head slightly to look into Trowa's eyes, he smiled at him and lifted his head so he could brush a chaste kiss across the brunette's lips.  
  
Trowa returned the smile fondly as Quatre's head slipped back onto his chest and a slim arm snaked across his waist to dangle over him. 'What are we going to say to the others?' Trowa asked, a slight edge of apprehension to his voice.  
  
Quatre yawned and placed a kiss on Trowa's chest. 'Don't worry about it, I'll deal with it in the morning. It wont be a problem,' he murmured before his breathing became heavy and he finally slept.  
  
Smiling to himself in the darkness, Trowa had to pinch himself to check that it all wasn't just a dream, and he prayed to Quatre's goddess that his love would still be in his arms when he woke.  
  
TBC. 


	8. Part Eight

__

Warnings: R, 3x4, 1+R, 2+H, 5+S, 13+11, 6+9 – Sap, Angst, Lime, AU

Disclaimer: As always I make no claim to Gundam Wing or any of its characters!

A/N: Yay…I've finally worked out how to sort the damn format on these things…hopefully the fic should be a little more reader friendly from now on!

No notes for this chapter really, it's a bit of a filler chapter really…sorry but sometimes it just has to happen! Thanks again for reading…I'm sorry updates are a little slow, no pointy objects please ^_^

Anyway…I hope you enjoy!

FALCON'S REVENGE 

****

Part Eight – Farewells 

'Exactly how long do you think it's going to take us to reach Setadon?' 

Heero asked Wufei as they climbed the stairs to Quatre's room. The magician shrugged, 'about a week if we were to travel straight there but I'm almost certain Quatre will want to go to the capital first to see Iria.' 

Heero frowned, '…do you suppose she will have already heard of what has happened before Quatre gets there?' 

Wufei nodded, 'almost certainly…but there are some formalities Quatre will need to take care of before we can move on.'

Both men fell silent as they climbed the last stair leading to the Innkeeper's room where the Duke now slept, '…by the way have you seen Trowa this morning…he wasn't in his room…' Heero asked as they came to a halt outside the wooden door. 

Wufei smirked and raised an eyebrow, 'really…I wonder where he could be…?'

'I've got a few ideas…'

Wiping the grin that threatened to spread across his face Heero set his expression before knocking heavily on the door and entering, Wufei close behind him. Both men had to stifle their laughter as they entered and surveyed the scene in front of them. 

Startled awake by the knock on the door Trowa had sat up so quickly when the two men entered that he had pitched Quatre clear off the bed.

The blonde woke with an indignant squeal as he hit the cold floor and blinked rapidly as his sleep fogged mind tried to grasp the situation. 

'W-what the hell is going on?' 

He demanded picking himself off the ground and turning to glare at the three men before him. Trowa began to stammer an apology but Quatre waved it off, 'not you Trowa…Heero, do we no longer wait to be admitted before entering a room?' he challenged trying his best to look imposing, though only too aware of his unclad state.

The captain fought the urge to snicker and amazingly kept a strait face as he replied, 'apologies my lord, we weren't expecting you to have…ah…company.' 

Quatre looked at the three me in front of him, Heero and Wufei obviously trying their utmost not to breakdown while Trowa had retreated into hiding under the sheets on the bed. 

Unable to keep the stern demeanour any longer Quatre closed his eyes and began to laugh moving to the side of the bed to pull the sheets from a rather red-faced Trowa. 'A-are you…alright?' he asked the ranger through mirth filled gasps, 'really Trowa, there's no reason to be so embarrassed!' 

The brunette merely glared at Quatre and snatched the sheets from the blonde before pulling them back over his head, 'when you said you would 'take care of it' this wasn't what I envisioned…' he grumbled from beneath the sheets.

At that point Heero and Wufei finally gave into their mirth and soon the room was filled with laughter. Sighing Quatre looked suspiciously at the sheets beside him, which were shaking as Trowa fought his own laughter and the blonde was grateful to see that his lover was also finally beginning to see the lighter side of the event.

Wiping his eyes Quatre looked away and out of the window onto the grassy plains behind the inn, he knew that their laughter was born as much from tension as humour, but he was glad that his companions seemed to be returning to themselves somewhat after the trials of the previous few days.

'Wufei…Heero, if you wouldn't mind, Trowa and I will join you shortly.' The two men inclined their heads in ascent and left the room, though Quatre could still hear them chuckling as they moved down the stairway.

Climbing across the bed Quatre tugged the covers from his green-eyed lover and pulled Trowa onto his back pinning the brunette's hands with his own. 

'You seem to be feeling better…' Trowa said pushing Quatre back so he could look at his side and arm. The black veins that had been so prominent the night before were faded so that only a light scaring across the skin could be seen.

Reaching up Trowa traced his fingers along the lines causing Quatre to hiss and lean into his soft touches. Catching Trowa's hands again Quatre pressed him back into the bed before leaning down and delivering an ardent kiss. Both young men were breathless when he finally pulled back and Quatre gave Trowa a lazy smile before moving his kisses to the brunette's neck.

Using all his willpower not to get lost in those delicate kisses Trowa pushed the blonde back slightly and sat up pulling Quatre close and wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. 

'Do you really think we have time for this?' he asked and Quatre sighed placing one more gentle kiss on Trowa's mouth before pulling back and padding across the room to retrieve their clothing. 

Throwing Trowa's clothes to him Quatre pulled his own on before once again joining the brunette on the bed, '…no I suppose not,' he said as he buckled his sword belt around his waist. 

'Are we heading straight for Setadon?' Trowa asked the blonde as he stood pulling his tunic over his head.

Quatre shook his head, 'no…we need to head for Levas first, I have to take care of some things there before we can move on.'

'Things…?'

Quatre frowned and looked away, 'I'd really rather not talk about it at the moment Trowa…just some formalities that need to be taken care of that's all.'

Trowa had the good sense to drop the conversation as they left the room and headed down to the innkeepers kitchen where the others were waiting for them. 

'The horses and supplies are ready Quatre.' Wufei said looking up from his gruel as the pair entered the kitchen.

The blonde nodded and wondered over to the iron pot that stood over the fire, he frowned slightly before beginning to spoon the watery substance into his bowl. 

'What's the matter?' Trowa asked as he came up behind him.

Quatre shrugged and leant closer to Trowa, 'don't tell the innkeeper…but I hate gruel…' he grumbled wrinkling his nose as he picked his spoon out of the bowl and watched the liquid slide off the implement and land back in the bowl with a sickly squelch.

Trowa chuckled quietly as they made their way back over to the table where strips of bacon, hard cheese, fresh fruit and warm loaves of black peasant bread were laid out. 'Do you not want any of this?' Trowa asked the blonde as Quatre ignored the food on the table. 

Quatre shook his head 'no…thank you' he said, before heading out of the kitchen to find the innkeeper; his bowl still in his hand.

The brunette frowned after Quatre's retreating figure and glanced back down at the table, if Quatre didn't like the gruel…why would he take that instead of the other food on the table? 

'It's because he knows that the innkeeper can't really afford to spear it…'Wufei said in answer to Trowa's unspoken question.

'…sorry?'

'Quatre knows that the only reason the man put this out…' Wufei swung his arm across the food on the table, '…was that he felt he should provide more for a duke than just gruel. They can't really spare the food though, it will take days for emergency supplies to arrive from nearby towns and the people here will need all the provisions they have to survive until it does…that is why Quatre does not take it.'

Trowa nodded silently his eyes returning to the doorway Quatre had just disappeared through, the blonde was so considerate, Trowa thought his insides warming at Quatre's unconscious compassion and nobility.

'We know…'. this time Heero answered Trowa's unspoken thoughts and the brunette began to wonder if everyone in their little group except him could read minds.

'It's in your expression…' Heero clarified as Trowa raised an eyebrow.

'We all care about Quatre very much Trowa…' Heero's voice had taken on a slightly ominous tone. 

Wufei continued, 'We can understand how you would feel the way you do about him…but Quatre has many trials ahead of him, he doesn't need any more…do you understand?'

Trowa nodded, 'I won't be a burden to him…' he promised quietly.

Both Heero and Wufei nodded please with Trowa's understanding, 'good…then we wont have to speak of this again,' Heero said falling silent as they waited patiently for Quatre to return.

An hour later saw them mounted and ready to move out. Half the provisions the innkeeper had originally given them now lay back on the kitchen table. 

Quatre had refused to take all of them, informing the man it was only a two day ride to Levas and they did not need all the supplies he had provided them with.

Relena stood beside the innkeeper and his wife her posture ridged as she fought the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. She had already said her farewells to her husband in private and now approached Quatre's horse.

'Goodbye Quatre…may your goddess grant you mercy' she said to the young duke her eyes mirroring the pain etched across her face.

Quatre smiled gently and moved his hand to cup her face, '…look after Heero when he returns…' he told her and Relena nodded no longer able to stop the tears from falling down her cheeks.

'I'll miss you…' she whispered, 'we all will…'

Quatre closed his eyes from a moment to force back his own tears, 'I know Relena…I will miss you all too, take care.'

Relena nodded and caught Quatre's hand, kissing it before walking back over to where the innkeeper and his wife stood. The older woman wrapped a motherly arm around the young noblewoman rubbing comforting patterns on the girl's back, 'hush now dear…' she soothed as they continued to watch the party.

Quatre waited for Relena to return to the older couple and then turned to the others, 'we need to leave…now' he said, his voice slightly choked.

Nodding the others set their heels to their mounts before setting off down the dirt track leading away from the inn and towards the capital. Quatre glanced over his shoulder one last time before turning his back on his childhood home and following after the others.

'Goodbye sweet Rebalion…we will not meet again.'

They travelled quickly towards Levas, keeping a steady trot, canter pace for the first few hours before slowing to give their mounts chance to rest.

'How long do you expect us to be in Levas Quatre?' Wufei asked.

The blonde shrugged, 'no longer than a couple of days I hope…we cannot tarry long.'

The magician nodded thoughtfully, 'you will send Iria back to Rebalion?'

'Only if she wants to go…I won't order her to. I do not know if she will want to take up such a burden…'

Quatre trailed off and looked away obviously uncomfortable with the conversation, deciding to drop the matter Wufei changed the subject. 'When we reach Setadon…what do you plan to do there?'

'Train.'

'Train…?'

'Yes, I will need to go to the head priest and receive instruction on how to correctly summon the goddess' power…and how to control it.'

'Hmm…and this will take some time I suppose?'

Quatre grimaced slightly, 'it should take years Wufei…but obviously we don't have that sort of time. I hope to be there less than a fortnight, but until I get there…I just don't know.' 

They fell silent again as they continued to travel towards the city. The sky above them gradually changed from a clear blue to a ruddy orange as the sun began to set and the evening chill filled the air.

Trowa glanced across at Quatre noticing the way the blonde sagged slightly in the saddle. 'Quatre…' he called.

'Yes Trowa…?'

'I think we should be calling it a day…it's going to be dark soon and we'll need the remaining light to see to the horses.' It was as good an excuse as any Trowa decided…telling Quatre he was worried about his stamina probably wouldn't be the best way to approach the issue.

Quatre sighed glancing up at the sky, 'yes…I guess you're right. We'll head for those trees over there,' he said pointing to a small copse about half a league ahead of them.

True to Trowa's prediction it was dark by the time the horses were tethered and fed and the four men sat silently around a small fire as they waited for the peasant bread and bacon to warm.

Quatre leant against Trowa his eyes shut as he enjoyed the gently warmth from the fire, readily loosing himself to the soft crackle of the flames and the rhythmic rise and fall of his lover's chest.

Trowa glanced down at the blonde and smiled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer. Quatre sighed against him and moved his own arms to wrap them around Trowa's waist before shifting his head to lay it against the ranger's chest.

Heero gazed out into the darkness his face thoughtful, 'we're about ten leagues from Levas…' he told them, 'we should be there by late afternoon or early evening tomorrow.'

Quatre nodded in agreement opening his eyes to look at his captain, 'we've made good progress, I wouldn't be surprised if we arrive a little earlier than that if we don't stop for meals.'

They sat watching the fire as it cavorted between the charred branches; talking quietly among themselves while they ate their meagre rations. Everyone unconsciously steered clear of conversations involving their journey, sticking to trivial matters instead, each loath to break the quiet serenity enticed by the still evening.

Once they had finished their meal Trowa glanced down at Quatre to ask him a question, only to find the blonde fast asleep in his arms, fatigued from their journey and the previous days' trials. Though Quatre's wounds were now almost fully healed, the increased energy needed to heal his injuries had left him exhausted. 

Wufei watched the blonde sleep for a moment before raising himself to his feet, 'I will stand watch tonight' he said to the others.

'Come and find me at midnight and I'll take over from you' Heero said.

Wufei shook his head, 'that is not necessary…I need to meditate anyway.'

Heero shrugged, 'well if that's what you want…I wont force the issue.' He stood up and moved to the packs pulling out their blankets and throwing one to Wufei and two to Trowa, he took the last one for himself before moving back to the fire.

Wufei nodded in thanks and moved silently into the darkness to head back to the roadside.

'Doesn't he sleep…?' Trowa asked the captain.

Heero shook his head, 'not much…don't think he needs it…he's a strange one Wufei.'

Trowa nodded in agreement and stretched out on the ground, shifting until he could find a spot where no twigs or stones thrust into his back. Quatre lay half over him his head resting on Trowa's chest and his breathing deep as he slept.

'Well…goodnight Heero' Trowa said.

The captain grunted in response and soon both men were deep in slumber.

Wufei sighed slightly as he watched the three men around the fire, turning his back on them he settled himself on the ground, crossing both legs beneath him. Closing his eyes he began his mental exercises envisioning pure whiteness surrounding him, and after a while he felt his thoughts calm and his fears still.

Focusing his mind he began to search the surrounding area intent on finding any who wished their party harm; when he found nothing he retreated back inside himself satisfied that for this night at least, they were safe from attack.

With that though in mind Wufei let his mind wonder, and though always aware…like the others, he rested.

TBC… 


	9. Part Nine

__

Warnings: R, 3x4, 1+R, 2+H, 5+S, 13+11, 6+9 – Sap, Angst, Lime, AU

Disclaimer: As always I make no claim to Gundam Wing or any of its characters!

A/N: Duo finally makes his big entrance. Other than that nothing much else to report on this one! Thanks for you're encouragement you guys…it means a lot! I hope you enjoy this one, I had a lot of fun writing it! There's a bit of a cliff-hanger at the end, I'll try to get the next part done asap. 

FALCON'S REVENGE 

****

Part Nine – Thieves' Paradise 

The sun hung low on the horizon casting an crimson tinge on the sprawling city as four horses trudged wearily through the rear gate of Levas. Solo's eyes narrowed calculatingly as he watched the small group. The blonde at the front of the party rode with the straight backed posture and easy grace of one brought up in the saddle, and that could mean only one thing…fresh meat. Solo smiled.

Raising his left arm above his head Solo signalled to the man standing guard below him, 'coming up through the street on the left…' he hissed to his companion. The man beneath him nodded, 'right. I'll call the others.'

Scrambling down from the rooftop Solo landed noiselessly on the ground. With pretty looks like that, the boy was a dandy he was sure of it. No doubt travelling to the city to join the other fawning aristocrats at the castle; hoping to make his mark and find favour with the king. Solo scowled and spat on the floor, 'damn nobles…!'

A muted sound from behind alerted him to the approach of the others. There were nineteen in all including himself, all were born street rats…for ones such as they there was no hope of furtherance or success. 

Looked down upon as worse then animals by most of the flouncing nobility his kind were either ridiculed and tormented or completely ignored…Solo couldn't decide which he thought worse.

'We only get one chance at this…' he said catching each set of eyes in turn as he spoke. 'Duo…you're with me, we'll take care of the baby. The rest of you keep his honour guard off our back, without his guards this will be as easy as stealing sugar snaps from a infant!'

Seventeen heads nodded enthusiastically but Solo frowned as his eyes came to rest on the final member of their band.

'Damn it all Duo…you're not getting all decent on us again are you?'

The boy sighed audibly and shook his head, 'no it's just sometimes…I wish there was another way, that's all.'

Solo nodded laying a hand on the adolescent thief's shoulder, the youngest in the band Duo had just turned seventeen. He was of average height and slight build, large amethyst eyes looked out though chestnut hair, which was tied in a tight braid and hung down the youth's back. 

Solo had found Duo when the boy was five, left for dead in the sewers, still clinging to his mother's cold corpse. The sight had nudged something in Solo and instead of leaving the boy to perish, as common sense suggested, he had adopted the child and initiated him into the band.

As Duo matured through, Solo began to notice a marked difference between the boy and other member of the group. Duo was a dreamer…idealistic and optimistic, the charismatic brunette had none of the self-pitying mannerisms that characterised the majority of people in his position.

'I know Duo…I wish there was too, but the cold truth is there isn't. Anyway what's the real harm? Daddy will pay the ransom, we'll be able to eat for another few months and blondy down there will have something to boast to his friends about. Everyone's happy…you see!'

Duo sighed again looking unconvinced but nodded, '…ok.'

Smiling encouragingly Solo slapped him on the back, 'that's more like it kid…alright then…lets go!'

Wufei wrinkled his nose as they passed though the back streets of Levas' poor quarter. 'Remind me again Quatre why we did not use the main gate?' he said his eyes narrowing in disgust as he spotted a whore flaunting herself at them from a third story window.

'We came this way because I don't want to go though all the usual ceremony of arriving at the palace.' Quatre replied distractedly his eyes searching the semi-darkened streets around them. 'You know what Treize is like…if someone recognizes me before I get to the castle we'll have hours of greetings and introductions to endure before I can get any work done!'

Shifting nervously in his saddle Quatre twisted around, raking gaze his behind them. 

'What is it…?'

The sound of Trowa's voice so close to him made Quatre start. 'I don't know…' the blonde frowned, '…I feel like someone is watching us.' Quatre reached to his side to loosen his sword and the others followed suit.

'How long have you been feeling this?' Heero asked.

'Ever since we entered the city…for a while I thought it was nothing…just people watching us pass…but it's more specific then that, I'm sure of it now!'

The words had hardly passed Quatre lips when Trowa's horse shied violently away from the ally in front of them. 

Numerous shabbily dressed men emerged from the ally to their left, moving across the narrow street quickly to block the party's advance. Glancing back Quatre swore as several more men materialized behind them ruining any chance of escape. The band held a variety of weaponry ranging from short swords to bulky wooden clubs. 

Quatre could sense an underlying air of hopelessness hanging over the men like a murky haze as they advanced on himself and his party. Shaking his head slightly he forcefully shoved aside the wave of pity that threatened to cloud his sense of danger.

'Your early warning system could use some work Quatre…' Heero muttered dryly.

The blonde gave a short laugh before pulling his sword from its sheath keeping the point low beside his horses flank.

'I'll work on it…' he murmured before raising his voice. 

'What is it that you want? If it is money you are looking for you are going to be sorely disappointed!' He called to the group but the men paid him no attention, instead circling around his mount to advance on the others behind him. 

Quatre's eyes narrowed dangerously, if there was one thing that enraged him more than anything it was the way people judged him solely on his looks, dismissing him as a threat in favour of those with a more menacing appeal.

'Someone should teach you not to underestimate your enemies…' he muttered darkly as he pulled the reins of his mount sharply, swinging the horse around to face the men who were trying to overwhelm his companions.

Though thoroughly outnumbered by their assailants the superior training and weaponry the three men possessed coupled with the fact that they were mounted meant that the armed band were of little threat. Quatre paused to watch the others fight reluctant to stay out of the skirmish but knowing that barging into the fray now would only unbalance his companions and earn him a stern reprimand from his captain.

Shifting his attention to Trowa, Quatre watched with wrapt attention at the way the man's muscles shifted with each swift stroke of his sword. The quiet determination on the brunette's face belied the furious and deadly blows he was directing at his enemies. 

So engrossed was he in watching Trowa's movements Quatre didn't notice the shadowed figures that rose from the roof above him. He gave a startled cry as one of the men leapt from the building knocking him from his horse and sending his sword clattering across the cobbled stones of the street. 

Motioning for Duo to remain on the rooftops Solo waited for the young noble's attention to be sufficiently distracted before bracing himself and leaping from the roof; rolling as he hit the ground the thief grunted with satisfaction when the boy gave a startled shout and fell from his horse onto the paved floor below.

However if Solo was expecting the blonde to stay down once he struck the ground, he was sorely mistaken. The thief pulled himself up from the ground and turned around just in time to catch the young noble making a dive for his sword. 

Retrieving his weapon with a small sigh of relief Quatre shifted his weight onto his right leg, switching his grip on his sword so it was positioned behind him the hilt raised slightly above his hip.

Solo's eyes narrowed as the blonde readied himself to strike, he seemed to handle his weapon well. With a sudden realisation Solo knew he had misjudged the youth and he signalled for Duo to take up a position behind the noble on the rooftop. 

When the blonde stuck he did so with such speed and ferocity Solo found that he was hard pressed to defend himself. He had thoroughly underestimated the boy Solo thought sourly, rather then being merely trained with a blade, he was a proficient to the point of brilliance; lightening quick movements and fluid strikes professing the makings of a master swordsman.

Raising his sword in defence Solo barely managed to parry the youth's strike as the blonde deftly feigned a blow at his right flank before shifting direction with a flick of the wrist and driving the weapon towards the thief's left shoulder.

A resounding clash of steel on steel reverberated across the street as Solo caught the boy's blade on his own. They didn't have much time left he deemed, the noise would have undoubtedly aroused the night watchers and Solo knew that in a few minuets the area would be swarming with guards.

Using all his strength to push the blonde away Solo took the brief respite to glance up at Duo and signal for the youth to attack. With unnaturally catlike grace Duo leapt from the rooftop landing deftly behind the blonde, his knife raised and ready as he caught the boy from behind.

Quatre felt the threat behind him before he heard the second assailant hit the ground but the momentum from his previous attack carried him backwards into the man's grasp and he froze as he felt cold steel pressed up against his neck.

'Don't make a move…' Duo murmured quietly pressing his dagger firmly against the blonde's throat. Solo came up in front of them panting slightly from exertion and pulled the boy's weapon from his hand before looking up at Duo and nodding once.

Leaning close to the blonde's ear Duo muttered quietly 'sorry about this kid…' before bringing the hilt of his dagger down on the youth's head, and catching the blonde's weight as he went limp.

'Right…we need to move, now!' Solo ordered sharply and Duo nodded slinging the blonde's inert form over his shoulder and disappearing into a nearby ally. Glancing across at the others Solo raised his voice, 'that's enough lads…fall back!' Then without waiting to see if they obeyed his command Solo turned and followed Duo into the darkened streets of Levas.

Trowa looked up suddenly at Quatre's cry and was rewarded with a shallow blow to his right forearm from one of the bandits below him. Cursing softly under his breath Trowa aimed a crushing over arm blow at the man, watching with silent satisfaction as the brigand stumbled back a deep wound in his left shoulder. 

Glancing across at the others Trowa saw that they too had heard Quatre's shout and both were tackling their assailants with renewed vigour as they struggled to come to the blonde's aid. 

Try as they might though each time one opponent was cut down another seemed to take his place, and although they caused the mounted men no real difficulty, they were successfully impeding their path to Quatre.

Risking another glance across at his lover Trowa gave a startled shout as a second attacker jumped the blonde from behind and placed a large knife at his throat. The man bent forward slightly to whisperer something in Quatre's ear and the blonde froze his gaze shifting quickly to catch Trowa's.

The brunette watched transfixed as the first bandit, who had previously been fighting Quatre, relinquished the blonde of his sword before nodding once to the man in front of him. A silent communication seemed to pass between the pair and for one horrifying moment Trowa truly believed they would kill his lover.

Then the younger man once again bent forward to Quatre before raising the dagger and brining the hilt down on the back of the blonde's head. 

Their gazes still locked Trowa winced as he saw the flash of pain flicker across Quatre's face before the blonde's eyes slipped shut and he went limp.

With a command from their leader all those who were able quickly disengaged the trio and with surprising speed and proficiency, melted back into the narrow streets.

'If there's one thing cowards like that are always good at, it's running away…' Heero snarled as he kicked his horse forward towards the ally Quatre's kidnappers had fled down.

With a snarl of rage Trowa spurred his horse forward after Heero, but as they came up on the street and looked down they saw nothing, the ally was empty and Quatre, was gone… 

TBC… 


	10. Part Ten

__

Warnings: R, 3x4, 1+R, 2+H, 5+S, 13+11, 6+9 – Adventure, Angst, AU, Lime, Sap 

Disclaimer: As always I make no claim to Gundam Wing or any of its characters!

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Sorry it's been such a long time since I last updated this! Christmas and exams has meant I'm a little slow with getting new chapters out. 

Thanks for all the feedback on the last chapter…I'm so glad you're enjoying the story!

Not anything major to report on the next chapter.

A big thank you to Anne for beta reading this for me! *hugs*

I have uploaded a map for this story on my website. It's mot very good I'm afraid as I'm not very good at that sort of thing…but it will give an idea as to what is going on where. A friend of mine is doing me a better one at the moment and I'll upload that as soon as she's done.

__

I hope you enjoy the chapter!

****

Falcon's Revenge

Part Ten – A Brigand's Honour

'Quatre! Quatre! Over here, my darling.'

Quatre swung around quickly to greet the familiar voice. He recognised the place; it was his mother's rose garden. The sweet smell of the flowers washed over him as his gaze came to rest on the woman who was in it. 

She sat on the edge of a grand fountain; water gushed from the mouths of the two stone dragons that reared majestically from the centre of the pool. It cascaded down their marble wings and fell gracefully into the water below. 

The woman herself was, by no means, over-shadowed by the splendour of the fountain. Her slender frame was wrapped in deep blue satin and her silver blonde hair fell softly around her shoulders. Deep sapphire eyes and chiselled features gave the illusion that she was fey, or some such mystical creature. However, the dark circles beneath her eyes and the chalk pallor of her skin betrayed her only too human mortality and frailty. 

'Mother?' Quatre called out, running to where the woman sat and kneeling before her, his head bowed.

'My dear Quatre, how I have missed you,' she said softly, placing her hands on either side of his face and kissing him gently on the forehead.

'How is this possible?' Quatre whispered as tears formed in his eyes. 'You're dead…'

Suddenly a terrible realisation tore through him and he felt the cold grip of panic begin to steal through his body. 'Am I dead?' He shook his head in denial. 'Did they kill me? No, it can't be! I still have too much to do.'

The blonde woman laughed softly and ran one of her hands through the young man's hair. 'No my sweet Quatre, you merely dream. Fret thee not for death doth not come upon you yet.'

Quatre frowned. 'I remember being attacked; I fought for a while, but then another caught me from behind.' He shook his head in disgust. 'Careless…' he hissed. 'After that, though, I remember nothing,' he added, looking back up at his mother. 'What is going on? How is it that we can speak like this?'

The woman stood and motioned for Quatre to follow suit. 'As I said before, Quatre, you dream. I have been sent to give you a message. Now look into the water.' Gazing into the pool, she drew her hand across the water and, as it calmed, Quatre could make out the image of a young man looking up at him.

A cheerful smile lit up the youth's features, but his mauve eyes seemed to hold the weight of much sadness in them. Quatre leant forward, and placing his hand on the stone rim of the fountain, he looked deeply into the pool. 'He is so very sad,' the blond whispered as pity surged through him. 

'Indeed he is,' Quatre's mother replied. 'He has seen much hardship in his few years. He is desperately lost, Quatre. You must help him to find his way. Help him to become the man he is destined to be.'

Quatre nodded. 'But how can I do that? I don't know who he is, and as I am not dead, I can only assume that I am being held captive. How am I to find and help him?' 

The woman before him smiled, and for the first time Quatre noticed that she was becoming increasing opaque as their conversation progressed. 'My time grows short, Quatre. I have little power left. You will know this boy when you meet. He needs guidance, and in return he will be a great asset to you. You will not succeed in your quest without him. Do you understand?'

'Yes, I understand,' Quatre replied.

'Goodbye then my sweet Quatre. Know that your father and I are so very proud of what you have done. Though it grieves us terribly that we may see you so soon in the after life.' Little more then a shadow now, the woman held her hand out and Quatre laid his own hand against it. The touch was cool and unearthly and the blond had to fight from shivering from the contact. 

'I love you,' the blonde woman whispered.

'Goodbye, Mother' Quatre answered as the spectre faded into nothing. For a time the young duke continued to stare at the space that his mother had previously occupied and slowly, the garden around him also began to fade. As darkness closed around him Quatre closed his eyes and let it claim him, knowing that when he awoke again, yet another trial would begin.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Solo yer great dolt! 'How in Laos' [1] name could yer not recognise 'em?' The high-pitched voice echoed around the small, dark room, and the thief winced.

'For the god's sakes, woman, keep your voice down!' he snarled. 'How the hell was I supposed to know who he was? As far as I knew he was just another spoilt son of some fat aristocrat.'

Serean shook her head and rolled her eyes skywards. She was rather pretty, with long chestnut coloured hair and deep green eyes. They were standing in the cellar of the Hunter's Bar – her husband was the owner. 'If yer paid any attention t'what was going on 'round yer rather then moping 'round feeling sorry for yerself you'd know just who 'e was! Visited 'is sister 'ere only two moons ago. The king paraded him 'round the city like a prize stallion, surely yer remember?'

Solo snorted. 'I don't have time to take interest in the petty comings and goings of spoilt court brats.'

Sighing heavily, Serean poked a finger at the thief's chest. 'Ha! Spoilt court brats! Well, if yer paid more notice t'what went on outside yer ale cup, per'aps yer wouldn't be in this mess huh? Even you musta 'eard 'bout what happened over Rebalion. The kid's father is dead…and even you know what that means! You've gone and caught yerself a duke yer great moron, you'll 'ang for this I've no doubt and I'll 'ave no part of it. Now get 'im and yer nasty bunch o' thugs outta my bar!'

Solo's eyes narrowed and he took a step towards the woman in front of him. 'Your husband owes us much, Serean, and just because he's out of the city, it doesn't mean that you can conveniently forget all about it. It's only though friendship I don't collect, but don't think for a moment that I haven't been keeping count. Now, you either help us, and let me keep him here until I've figured out what to do with him, or…well, you know the rest.'

The woman's ruddy skin paled and she stepped backwards. 'Yer wouldn't…' she whispered.

'Don't tempt me,' Solo replied.

Laughing nervously, Serean turned from him and walked to the far end of the room. She looked silently at the slight figure lying unconscious on the floor. Shadows from the barrels hastily stacked around his body, to obscure him from view, fell across the blond's figure, and something about the way the darkness flickered across his face made the young woman fear him. A darkness seemed to simmer just below the surface, an unmistakable power that chilled her to the core. Shivering slightly, she moved back to stand next to the thief. 'Fine, keep 'im 'ere. By the goddess' grace though, Solo, get rid of 'im soon. I 'ave a child to care for, and if the king's men find 'im 'ere…'

Solo nodded and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder. 'We won't be here for long,' he promised. 

After bowing her head for a moment, Serean turned to face the thief. 'Yer wont kill 'im though…will yer?'

'I don't know if I have much of a choice.' Solo frowned. 'I can't very well just let him go. If the king gets wind of this, it's just the excuse he needs to send his men here to burn us to the ground; you know that!'

Serean shook here head stubbornly. 'He's but a kid, Solo, please promise me yer won't kill 'im! The poor lad's seen so much sufferin' already, and 'is poor sister…even you can't hate 'er?'

Sighing, Solo shook his head. 'No, for the aristocracy she's not a bad sort. Alright then, I promise you that I wont kill him unless I have to, that's the best I can do.'

Nodding sadly, the bar owner's wife moved towards the steps leading up from the cellar. 'Yer know what to do if yer want out. I'll bring yer down some food when I've closed.'

'Thanks,' Solo said.

'Oh, Solo, one more thing…' she called from the top of the stairs.

'What?' came the reply.

'If yer 'ave to kill 'im…don't do it 'ere. I won't 'ave a noble killed in my bar.' The woman's voice was firm and Solo knew better than to push the matter.

'Alright, Serean, if I have to do it, I won't do it here.' 

Nodding in approval, the woman disappeared through the doorway and closed the heavy wooden door behind her. A soft click reassured the thief that they were now safely locked in and free from interruption.

'Will you really kill him?'

Solo jumped at the sound of the other voice. 'For the love of the gods, Duo, how many times have I told you not to do that!' he scolded the young thief.

Duo had improved his technique of going unnoticed into practically an art form. So much so that Solo often forgot that the boy was in the room with him until Duo chose to remind him.

'Will you really kill him?' the youth repeated his question.

'What else would you have me do, Duo? Solo demanded. 'If you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them.'

A heavy silence answered his question and, snarling in frustration, Solo stalked over to where the blond duke lay motionless on the floor. Serean was right; he really was still only a child and, barely older then Duo. That thought cut deeply as the thief continued to stare at the youth on the floor beside him.

News of the destruction of Rebalion had reached Levas four days ago. The temple bells had rung non-stop for two days to mourn the death of the city and it's ruler. Even Solo, who usually had many unsavoury things to say concerning the elaborate funerals the nobility received, had said nothing as the city mourned. For he knew that not only had the duke and his son died in the attack, but also thousands of ordinary people, just like himself. 

Therefore, the cynical thief had done something he never thought he would see himself do, he had taken Duo to the temple of Eaxis [2], and prayed for the souls of those who had died.

Both the duke and his son had been presumed dead. However the boy lying unmoving at Solo's feet had proved this information to be vastly incorrect, and that was the problem. The king, by and large, tolerated the kidnapping of minor nobles and their kin. 

His intelligence network was already stretched to breaking point as tensions in surrounding countries intensified. King Treize had sent many intelligence officers to the courts of these countries to ensure that he was kept up to date with any new developments. 

This, however, left little of the network at home to police the city and therefore the king did not possess the manpower needed to cleanse Levas of its more unscrupulous characters. As a result, Treize had decided that to ignore the problems at the lower end of the city's population was the lesser of two evils, and Solo and his fellows were left alone, as long as they didn't step too far over the unspoken boundaries.

To kidnap a duke however… Solo moaned and sank down onto one of the crates beside him. Burying his face in his hands, he shook his head slowly and sighed. He could see no alternative; he would have to kill the boy and dispose of the body before anyone else caught wind of what had happened.

He was fairly confident that only Serean and the other members of the band knew what had happened. However, all it took was for one loud-mouthed whore to be looking out of her window and their cover would be blown. There was also the boy's honour guard - they must have contacted the city guard by now. 

The situation was beginning to look hopeless. If he killed the boy, and was caught, he would hang for killing a noble. If he didn't, it was more than likely that the boy would take the king's council and demand the life of the man who had abducted him, and once again, he would hang. Solo didn't like the look of his options.

Duo came over to join him and sat down on the floor next to the duke. 'You can't kill him,' he said softly. 'He's the only one who can inherit his father's title. Until he has a child of his own or names his sister as his heir, the leadership of the duchy is unstable. If you kill him now, fighting over the city and the duke's title will tear apart what scraps of Rebalion are left.'

Solo looked down at the boy beside him. Duo looked uncharacteristically serious, and the sadness, which had been simmering just under the surface for the last few months, was bared for all to see. Seeing such pain in the usually cheerful and charismatic young man wrenched at Solo's heart. He leant down and swung an arm around the youth's shoulder. 'I know that, Duo; we'll just have to see what he has to say for himself when he wakes up.'

Nodding, Duo leant against the crate Solo was sitting on, and fixed his gaze on the aristocrat in front of him. And together the two men waited for their ill-fated captive to wake.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quatre came into consciousness slowly. His head spun and a constant throbbing at the back of his skull made him loath to open his eyes to determine his surroundings. Wherever he was, he didn't seem to be restrained, Quatre reflected, as he flexed his muscles experimentally. He was also not alone.

As far as Quatre could tell two people were in the room with him. Their fear and confusion swept over him to the point that it was beginning to make him feel nauseous. Then again…it could have been the blow to the head. Deciding that putting things off was just making the situation worse, and making himself feel increasingly ill, Quatre steeled himself and opened his eyes.

If he had been expecting a violent reaction to his awakening, he was severely mistaken. When the blond opened his eyes the room was engulfed in darkness; however, as his vision began to adjust to the poor lighting Quatre could make out the shadowed outlines of two figures beside him.

One sat on a wooden crate, his eyes fixed on the young duke. The other seemed younger and he sat on the floor, his head resting on the edge of the box and his breathing deep as he slept.

'So you're awake.' The first man spoke softly, his eyes never leaving the blond on the floor.

'So it would seem,' Quatre replied, wincing as he moved to sit up.

The man on the crate held his hand up. 'No sudden movements, boy,' he warned.

Quatre sighed and nodded., 'I'm well aware of that,' he said. 'I'm not going to cause you any trouble at the moment, but I really would suggest that you let me go…this is going to end very badly for you if you don't. You already know that though, don't you?'

The man stood, and moved to shake the second individual continuing to sleep soundly on the floor beside him. As his eyesight adjusted further, Quatre could see that the man's eyes were narrowed, yet the tightness of his face betrayed that he knew only too well what Quatre meant.

Shocked into wakefulness, the youth on the floor sprang to his feet, a dagger entering his hand with such speed that Quatre had no idea where it had come from. 'It's all right, Duo,' the other man soothed. 'Our guest is awake and, I thought you'd want me to wake you. Now run along upstairs and get us some light.'

The youth nodded, slipping the dagger back into the folds of his clothing, before heading up the staircase and knocking three times at the heavy wooden door at the top. Quatre watched, gauging whether or not he would be able to make it past the man before him, and up the stairs, before the boy had closed the door. Probably not, he conceded. He knew from their previous fight that the man in front of him was fast, and if the boy was the same one who had caught him from behind, he was even faster.

'Do you have anything to drink?' he asked instead.

'Duo!' the man called up the stairs.

'Yeah?' came the reply.

'Bring some water down with you.'

'Sure' the boy called back, before closing the door, and locking it after him.

Turning his attention back to the man in front of him, Quatre sized him up. He was dangerous in the state he was in, of that Quatre was certain. Worried not only for himself, but for the welfare of his whole band, Quatre knew that the thief was as likely to kill him as to let him go. The man needed reassuring first of all. 

Quatre had no intention of turning him or his men in to Treize. He knew that life at the bottom end of society was harsh and he could see how the stark poverty these people lived in could drive them to such actions. The main reason, however, was that he simply did not have time to go through the lengthy procedure of demanding compensation.

With this in mind, Quatre knew that he would have to persuade the man that he had no intention of turning him in, if only he would let him go. Convincing him was going to be difficult though. Quatre was under no illusions that the thief could not have attained his position of leader of the band without being intelligent, cunning and resourceful. Men in such authority were almost always untrusting; however if he really was as desperate as Quatre sensed, he would be willing at least to listen.

'What is it that you want?' Quatre asked. 'If it is money, I'm afraid the only person able to give it to you is the king. There is no one else who would be able to do it now.' He looked at the floor before continuing. 'I think that perhaps you have found yourself in over your head this time. I really do suggest that you let me go; I promise you that I will not take the matter any further.'

'How can I believe that?' the man demanded. 'As far as I know, the second I let you go you'll be running to the king and demanding our heads on pikes!'

Quatre stood up angrily. 'I would have thought that my word would be enough, but if you must have more, then know that I will take this no further because I do not have the time to deal with it! It is my hope to get in and out of the castle without even having to see the king., I don't want to deal with this because I have important things to do and I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be. You really have two choices - you can either let me go now, on your own free will, or I can make you. I don't have time to be diplomatic about this!'

The felon stared at the duke open mouthed for a second before folding his arms across his chest and beginning to laugh. 'Make me…and how exactly do you intend to do that, boy?' 

Quatre stared at the man indignantly - he had never been spoken to before in such a manner. Shoving his inbred outrage aside, Quatre resisted the urge to strike the brigand, and took a calming breath. He was just about to deliver a retort when the door at the top of the stairs slammed open. 

Duo appeared in the gap, the light from the bar illuminating him for a moment, before he shoved the door shut again and locked it behind him. The young thief ran down the stairway towards the two men at the bottom, the lantern he held swinging haphazardly in his left hand. Jumping the last few stairs Duo hurried over, wide eyed, to stand beside them. 

'Solo! There's three armed men coming down the street, they're the same ones from before, you know…with him!' He pointed at Quatre with the hand that held the lantern; light suddenly bathed the youth's features and Quatre's eyes widened as he looked into his face.

'You…' he breathed. Moving towards the boy. 

Duo tensed as the duke moved forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. Solo started forward but Duo held his hand up to stop him. 'It's all right' he murmured as he continued to stare into deep teal eyes.

'You feel so much pain…' Quatre whispered as he moved his hand so that it covered the young thief's heart. 'You know that you are not the person you should be. Inside you, your true self screams to be released…it torments you, does it not?'

Duo nodded dumbly. He couldn't think or speak, all he could do was look into those bottomless eyes and listen to the soft, soothing voice that filled his head and stilled his fears. Suddenly before he had even realised, Duo had made a decision. This youth in front of him, this person radiating power, yet compassion, would help him. The despair that had slowly been taking over his every waking moment was beginning to fade, and he knew that if he followed this young noble, it would disappear forever.

Solo would not understand, Duo knew this. The older thief, who Duo had come to think of as the father he had never had, could not feel the warmth and compassion that filled every fibre of his body. He couldn't feel the conviction that this person would save his soul, but Duo didn't care, he would go with the duke if he asked…he knew it deep in his heart.

'I can help you become what you are destined to be…if you come with me.' Quatre said, never letting his eyes break contact with the young thief's gaze.

Duo nodded again. 'Yes. I will come with you' he said.

The blond smiled and took a step back before breaking eye contact and holding his arms out to catch the other boy as he fell. 

'What sorcery is this?' Solo gasped, but any further comment was cut off as a crash at the top of the stairs reminded him of what Duo had told him only moments before. Reaching out to grab the blond, Solo's eyes widened as Duo freed himself from the duke's hold and put himself between Quatre and his leader.

'I won't let you hurt him.' The soft statement left no doubt that he was serious.

'Duo! What in all the gods' names…' 

Another crash and the door gave way. A fierce looking man with dark hair and striking blue eyes stood at the top of the stairway. Two other men stood behind him, the shorter of which was holding Serean's arm behind her back.

As the first man caught sight of the duke at the bottom of the stairway relief briefly flickered across his face. 'Quatre!' he called down and the blond raised his arm in acknowledgment.

'Hold on for a moment, Heero, we'll join you in a minute.' If the duke's orders confused or shocked any of the men they hid their surprise perfectly.

Turning to Solo, and placing his hand on Duo's shoulder, Quatre sighed. 'I know this may be hard to understand, but Duo really needs to come with us., If he doesn't he will fade. He doesn't belong here. We will leave now; do not fear though, I will take care of Duo and I won't take this matter any further.'

Not knowing what else to do, Solo nodded. 'This is really what you want?' he asked Duo.

The boy nodded his head and Solo could see the conviction in his eyes. 'Yes' he replied simply. 'Goodbye Solo, and…thanks.'

Sighing, Solo decided that there wasn't much he could do about the situation now. For some reason he trusted the noble's word, and he knew that Duo would be better off with him and away from Levas. The city had been slowly draining the boy's life, and if the blond was going to take him away from it…then Solo wouldn't get in his way.

'Take care, kid' he said.

Quatre caught his eye and nodded in thanks. For a moment Solo thought that he could almost feel the gratitude that radiated from the duke. 

Quatre turned his attention back to Duo. 'Are you ready' he asked gently. The boy nodded and began to make his way up the stairs, Quatre following him.

Seeing the puzzled looks on his companion's faces as they came to the top of the stairs, Quatre grinned at them. 'I'll explain later…first let's leave this part of the city and find somewhere to spend the rest of the night. There is no point in trying to see my sister until morning.'

'We have a room in an inn on the edge of the merchant's sector. I needed somewhere quiet so that I could find you,' Wufei said as they made their way past a stunned Serean and several of Solo's men. A few looked at Duo curiously as he walked next to Quatre but none made any movement to stop them from leaving the bar.

'That's fine,' Quatre answered before turning to Trowa and laying his hand on the ranger's arm. 'You're not hurt are you?' he asked.

Trowa shook his head and chuckled. 'No I'm not. I was about to ask you the same thing.'

'I'm not hurt,' Quatre said. 'A bit of a headache…' he shot Duo a knowing look, '…but other than that I'm fine.'

Trowa nodded, seemingly satisfied for now. Sighing, Quatre leant slightly against his lover, comforted by his presence. He knew that he should be putting the events of the past few hours into order in preparation for his inevitable explanation to the others. 

However, right now, he was too tired, and too glad to be back with his companions to worry about it. He would deal with it when they arrived back at the inn, he decided, as they continued to walk though the darkened and peaceful streets of Levas.

TBC… 

[1] Laos is the goddess of wisdom and knowledge.

[2] Eaxis is the guardian goddess of the dead. She protects the souls of the deceased as they journey from life to death and wait for entrance to the afterlife. 

Once they reach the gates of the great halls it is decided through the person's deeds whether they will pass into the halls of Silvanna, the goddess of eternal bliss, or if they will be sent to the halls of Kantas, dark god of misery.

It is typical for the families and friends of people who have recently died to pray to Eaxis to ensure safe passed for their loved ones to the halls of Silvanna.

** Laos, Eaxis, Silvanna and Kantas are deities of the people of the Triallion continent, which includes the Kingdoms of Levas and Tylith as well as the Yumilindon Arpeggio. 


End file.
